Friday I'm In Love
by Chrissy Pen
Summary: After beating up some kid from his neighborhood, Jack gets sent away to a school for delinquents. (modern day fic, SLASH)
1. Prologue

I, in no shape or form, own any part of Newsies. It all belongs to Disney. This story is merely something that came to me while reading numerous other modern day Newsies stories. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Friday I'm in Love  
  
It all started the day I beat up Crutchy, this really skinny wanna-be- gimp who lives down the block. Now, this Crutchy kid wasn't really a bad guy. Nor did he really deserve to be beaten up. But what can I say? He's annoying.  
  
I mean how many kids do you know pretend to be a gimp just to get attention? And he's not even a good gimp. He's constantly walking around on both feet as if he forgets he's supposed to be a gimp. And he must be pretty damn stupid to forget he's supposed to be a gimp considering he's holding a crutch in his right hand at all times. But what can I say? The kid is really really annoying.  
  
I mean, sure, Crutchy seems pretty sweet at first. And he is, really kind and considerate and all that jazz. Not that it really matters, once he starts walking you want to groan.  
  
Honestly, if he just ditched the crutch he'd have about twice as many friends. Well, maybe not. But I wouldn't have beaten him up if it weren't for the damn crutch. Oh, and the fact that he was so skinny.  
  
I'm prejudice against small, skinny people. They make me want to cry. Seriously, whenever I see someone really small and my age I just want to get down on my knees and cry. Do they honestly have a good reason for being such an easy target for EVERYONE to pick on? No. So gain some damn weight and stop-playing victims already. And I know every small person plays victim. They walk around and whenever someone lightly taps them they scream bloody murder claiming that they were threatened with bodily harm.  
  
Okay, so maybe I didn't really have a good reason for beating up Crutchy. But what can I say? He was annoying me.  
  
I don't remember exactly what had happened, but he was practically running, while trying to limp, toward me. Apparently he wanted to walk home with me. Our mothers have been friends our entire lives. It happens when you live on the same street forever. So, since our mothers are friends, Crutchy always makes the assumption that we're friends too. But we're NOT.  
  
Anyways, as we were walking he began to talk and talk in the incredibly high, nasal voice most short people fake so they appear more innocent and when I asked him to shut up, he didn't.  
  
So I jumped him.  
  
Once I made sure he wasn't going to follow me and try talking again, I got up and walked home.  
  
It wasn't until dinner that night when Crutchy's mom called our house to tell my parents what I had done to her "poor innocent son."  
  
Needless to say, my mom was pretty peeved that I had beaten up her best friend's kid. She stood looming over me with a dirty glare on her face. "Jack, I cannot believe you! How dare you do that to that poor boy!"  
  
I tried to explain to her that he was annoying. I tried to tell her that he wouldn't shut up. But she wouldn't listen.  
  
Two days later I found myself sitting in the waiting room of this old, smelly psychiatrist's office. It was torture just sitting in the waiting room. It smelled of old ladies and crazy people. And, yes, I know you know what that smell's like. You're just trying to act like you're too polite to admit it.  
  
However, the real torture didn't even begin until the psychiatrist called me in. She was a small lady and right off the bat that annoyed me. How come I always found myself surrounded by small people? That pissed me off.  
  
She was also rude, pushy, nosy, and way too old to understand a 17-year- old's problems.  
  
After about 2 hours of annoying questions, she called my mom in and kicked me out. A few moments later, my mom came out with tears in her eyes. She ran toward me and hugged me right in front of the entire waiting room.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie," She had said softly. "We're going to make sure you get better."  
  
She conveniently forgot that there was nothing for me to get better from except that I was stuck in this smelly lady's office for the only good hours of my Saturday afternoon.  
  
I was so pissed off that day I didn't even bother to ask what treatment was required in order for me to "get better."  
  
Maybe if I were thinking, I would have. Or maybe if I could see the future, I would have protested.  
  
TBA  
  
Okay, okay, I'll admit it. At the moment, this seems very vague. It may seem sort of rushed too. But it's a prologue, isn't it supposed to be? Hmm, I should look that up someday. Well, I intended it to be that way and I promise the next chapter will clear everything up!  
  
Oh oh oh! I am really sorry I beat Crutchy up. I do love that guy and I do feel he doesn't get enough fans these days. but. he's so easy to pick on. Poor kid.  
  
R&R! Please? I beg you? 


	2. Chapter 1

Do not own these people. They are merely pawns in my demented story. Most likely owned by Disney.  
  
Friday I'm in Love  
  
1.  
  
Jack Kelly- AKA Cowboy  
  
"But I'm still breathing/ will this day ever end? / It's only Monday" Monday Morning- Student Rick  
  
I stared at the ugly building with some akin to horror rising up in my chest. It was dark, it was dank, it was utterly frightening and somehow I knew no matter how much I begged I wasn't getting out of this.  
  
Vaguely, I could hear my mom talking to me. (Something along the lines of "This is what's best for you. Do you best.") However, I was too preoccupied to listen to her pitiless words. All I could see was that building, that ugly, terrible building looming before me. My entire world seemed to shrink into the words "Pulitzer's Schooling for Delinquents" that were painted messily onto the ugly front sign of the gate that surrounded the entire ugly building.  
  
These types of places didn't even exist in Santa Fe. These types of places shouldn't exist anywhere. And I had to stay here. I had to stay here until I got "better." But I couldn't get better. I had nothing to get better from, and even if I did I wouldn't get better staying here. I wasn't a delinquent. I was just a normal kid who happened to get mad at a disgustingly small wanna-be-gimp.  
  
If you couldn't tell, my mother's solution to the whole beating-up- Crutchy problem was disciplinary school. As if I wasn't horrified enough to be dragged to a freaking shrink for losing my temper, I was being sent to a school for delinquents, in New York. New York, which was about 500,000 miles away from Santa Fe, New Mexico, the place I grew up in. Okay, so 500,000 miles was merely a guess. My point is New York, New York is really, really far away from Santa Fe, New Mexico.  
  
A sharp tug on my arm jerked my eyes away from the ugliness before me. My mother stood there with an odd look on her face.  
  
"Jack?" Her voice was exceptionally sweet, as it had been all week. "Are you ready?"  
  
I wanted to shout no at the top of my lungs. I wanted to get on my knees and beg her not to make me go. I wanted to scream about the unfairness of it all.  
  
Instead I nodded. Stupid body. Never listens when convenient.  
  
She loosened her grip on my arm a bit, but still slightly clung to me, as if she was afraid to let me go. I was afraid for her to let go.  
  
As we reached the front gates, a woman who must have been in her late 40s stood, pushing the gates open for us. I couldn't even hide my horror anymore. This woman, this terrible woman, stood before me with old retro orange girls, a face covered in day's old make up and wearing an awful shade of pink. Woman with orange hair should never wear pink. Ever.  
  
"Good morning," she chirped happily. A disgustingly fake smile pulled across her smudged, painted-pink lips.  
  
And suddenly, I felt the urge to run.  
  
"I'm Medda Larsen, the vice principal of this institution. And you are the Kelly's, I presume?"  
  
My mother nodded and held out her hand, which Medda daintily shook. "Elizabeth Kelly, and this is my son Jack." She motioned for her to shake Medda's hand, but I just glared back. If I was going to be stuck here, might as well act rebellious.  
  
Medda frowned, disapprovingly. "I see there is a lot of work to be done here." My mother stared at me sadly before bursting into tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know where I went wrong! But it is so hard raising a child by myself and now.. And now." She began to sob into her hands. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a delinquent but I wasn't going to just sit here and be thrown into some run down school in New York for no reason.  
  
The glare I received from the Lady Who Violated All Fashion Laws was probably the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life. After making sure I was not going to move for another few hours due to Shock From Glare, Medda reached over and patted my mother on her back.  
  
"There, there Ms. Kelly. It is never the parent's fault that their children end up here. These children are problems in society. They deserve to be here for their own mistakes, not the mistakes of their parents." Medda smirked at me, as if daring me to say anything to contradict her. However I was still momentarily frozen from the Death Glare of Hell to do much of anything but stare back at her in horror.  
  
"Now." Medda clapped her hands together. "Let us go. Mr. Pulitzer is expecting us."  
  
I felt my stomach fall down to the floor as Medda led us through the ghastly front yard and into the front doors of the building. Why would they cram the entire school into one building?  
  
As if reading my mind, Medda smirked triumphantly once more. "You see, Ms. Kelly, this is the safest school for delinquents. We have the dormitories, the cafeteria, the classrooms, everything contained within one building. It is easier to make sure that no one breaks free this way you see. Mr. Pulitzer is a brilliant man. He knows exactly how to fix a misbehaving child."  
  
I glanced toward my mom; surely she wasn't buying to rubbish. Surely she saw through these evil people's plot to take over the world by brainwashing innocent children. Surely, she's going to get me out of here.  
  
But there she was, nodding her head as if she understood.  
  
Finally after walking down the longest front hall I have ever seen, Medda stopped in front of an office with a door plaque the read "Pulitzer" on the front. "Ms. Kelly, why don't you step inside?" She glanced over my head. "Oh good, Bryan, you're here."  
  
A bulky mid-height boy stepped in front of me. He was wearing a black wife-beater and a faded pair of jeans that nicely accented all his muscles.  
  
It is now that I realize I am in deep shit. I am in the middle of nowhere, soon to be by myself, unprotected, with a bunch of delinquents who probably all practically killed people in order to get in here.  
  
However, then I noticed his face. He had wide innocent brown eyes, short and tidy curly brown hair and a sweet smile on his face. "I'm Bryan Meyers, but everyone around here calls me Mush." He held out a friendly hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
I couldn't help but grin. This guy sure had a sunny attitude. Plus he wasn't short or small. I liked him already. "Jack Kelly."  
  
His eyes lit up. "You're the Cowboy."  
  
What the hell did he mean by that? Sure I loved my black cowboy hat more than anything else in the world. But that's because my dad gave it to me before he died. I was, by no means, a cowboy.  
  
Mush seemed to notice my confusion and gave me another sunny smile. "That's what everyone has been calling you ever since we found out we're going to have a new student from Santa Fe. Isn't Santa Fe cowboy country?"  
  
I fought with myself in order not to kill him. After all, the kid was just confused. The innocence in his voice calmed me a bit. "No, Santa Fe isn't really cowboy country. Are all of you people here from the East Coast?"  
  
The cheerful kid shook his head. "Most of us are. But a few are from California." He sighed dreamily. "I wish I lived in California. I heard the beaches are great and it's always sunny. It's awfully overcast in New York."  
  
"I bet." I didn't even bother to tell him that it was usually sunny in New Mexico too. Mostly because I, who loved Santa Fe more than anywhere else in the world, had to admit that living in California sounded a lot more glamorous than living in New Mexico.  
  
Medda interrupted as Mush opened his mouth to ask another question. "Bryan? It is time to show Jack the dormitories and campus now. His mother and I have some business to attend to with Mr. Pulitzer." She turned to my mom. "We usually have the parents and child split now. The student has no reason to meet the principle yet and his set of rules and schedules will arrive for him later today." She turned to me, fixing me with an icy glare. "Bryan will help you take you bags to your room."  
  
Rebelliously, I glared back and the look of disgust on Medda's face only gave me the urge to burn down the building. After a few long moments of stare-down with lipstick lady, I turned to my mom. "I suppose I'm leaving now, then?"  
  
It suddenly hit me that my mother was really leaving me here. That I was going to spend the next year living in this ugly building with a bunch of delinquents. And suddenly, I felt like crying.  
  
My mother smiled sadly and pulled me into a tight hug. "Remember, Jack, it will only be for a year. You'll be better by then, and you'll come straight home."  
  
I wanted to say something in reply, but Medda's ugly, wrinkled hand latched onto my mother's arm. "It usually takes children of Jack's rebelliousness a longer time to recover," she said icily. I'm pretty sure the comment was more directed toward me than my mom.  
  
As Medda dragged my mom into the principle's office, I waved pathetically. My mom gave me a reassuring look and mouthed the word's "love you" before exiting the hall. I stood there for a while, feeling like an idiot, until I felt Mush's hand on my arm.  
  
"Come on, Cowboy, I'll show you to the dorms first." Still on shock, I just followed Mush. I couldn't help but feel a little surprised that he didn't offer any words of encouragement.  
  
He led me down a few side hallways until we got to a door with a big sign reading "Boy's Dormitories" in big red letters. I give them credit for trying to add some color to this terrible building, but the red looked a little too sinister to cheer up any surface. But then again, by this point, I was so lost and confused that I knew the big red letters would help me find the dorms again, because my memory was pretty much useless.  
  
As we pushed through the doors, I expected to see the rush of boy's hanging around a lobby of some sort. That is the way boy dormitories appear in the movies. But the lobby was completely empty.  
  
The dorms were obviously two stories tall. The lobby was a small cramped room with a TV in the corner and a few small couches scattered around the room. It was kind of scary. And desolate. And gross and slimy. Obviously they don't hire janitors at this school. Four hallways lead in different directions and there was a staircase next to one hallway.  
  
Mush smiled at me. "Well, here it is. Home sweet home."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at that. "How long have you been here?"  
  
The other kid shrugged. "Probably about two years, since I was 14." That surprised me a bit. What was this innocent little kid doing in a delinquency school for two years?  
  
I wanted to ask him what he did to get in here, but he was already lugging a few of my bags up the stairs. Just in case something slimy began to slither out of those surely mold infested couches to eat me, I followed quickly.  
  
"You're in room 412," Mush explained. "Rooms 300-400 are on the second floor. There are four halls, 50 rooms in each. Your room is down this way." He turned down the first hallway to our right.  
  
"My room?" I questioned softly. "We're not in the same room."  
  
Mush snorted. "Not bloody likely. I'm across the hall. No offense, but no one really wanted to be in this room."  
  
I felt a blast of paranoia hit me. "Why not?"  
  
"Racetrack." He stopped in front of the door marked '412'. I gave him a weird look. Racetrack? Was he speaking in riddles or something? Was this some sort of inside joke?  
  
I didn't have much time to contemplate the weirdness of the statement because Mush pushed open the door and smiled at whoever was inside.  
  
"Hey guys!" He greeted.  
  
No words can describe how grateful I was that people answered him instead of just grunted. I was beginning to get the feeling that my roommates were completely barbarians.  
  
I stepped into the room after him and looked around. The room wasn't all that bad. It definitely wasn't as slimy as the rest of the building. Four twin beds lay spread across the room, two on each wall with a bed table in between the pairs. Two desks and dressers were lined up around the room, both facing opposite sides and there was a door on the left wall, which I assume leads to the bathroom. Or at least I hope we had our own bathroom.  
  
Then I realized there were way too many people in the room for there only to be four beds. Mush took my arm and dragged me further into the room. "This is Cowboy, he'll be in here."  
  
The other guys nodded. Mush pointed to three guys who were on the ground playing some sort of card game. "That's Kid Blink, The Walking Mouth, and Snitch. Kidblink is your 'bunkmate' so to speak and The Mouth and Snitch are my roommates from across the hall." I inspected them for a moment. They all looked somewhat normal.  
  
Kid Blink was a tall, lanky guy who wore a patch over his right eye. His auburn eye twinkled from underneath his bushy sandy blond hair as he smiled at me. The Walking Mouth was a bit shorter, but not much. Regular build, nothing too scary. He had nice bright blue eyes and curly black hair. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't really place a finger on it. Snitch was practically beaming at me from where he sat. His brown eyes and brown hair were completely outshined from his big teeth. Those guys were pretty big, although not so big to be scary. Just big enough to be noticeable.  
  
Mush then pointed to the bed where Kid Blink was leaning. "That's Skittery." The guy sitting on the bed reading a magazine glanced up and them quickly looked back down. His brown eyes, which flitted skittishly around the room, were caked with black eyeliner and he tossed his dirty blond hair out of his face before returning to his magazine. I had heard of people like this. These Goth people and I had hoped I'd never meet one. Apparently the fates didn't like me very much.  
  
I raised my eyebrows once more and glanced at Mush, who shrugged. "He's my other roommate."  
  
Just then, a giggle sounded from across the room. I glanced over to find two people sitting cross-legged on a bed staring at me. One, an Italian with black hair and dark eyes was smirking, while the other one, a pretty-boy with soft blue eyes and brownish-blond hair was grinning happily. "It's about time we got another roommate!" The pretty-boy stated. He rose and walked over to me, that big grin stuck on his face. I froze. This kid surely couldn't be any taller than 5'3. He was tiny! I could feel an uncomfortable feeling welling up in my chest. "I'm Gabe Conlon, but you can just call me Spot."  
  
Mush laughed. "We call him Spot on the account that he's so small."  
  
Spot flushed happily. And then turned to the Italian who was no longer smiling, but glaring slightly in my direction. "This is Racetrack," Spot said enthusiastically. "He's a bit anti-social, but he's cool." Spot stuck his hand forward. "Nice to meet you!"  
  
By that time, my brain wasn't really looking. All I knew was this absolutely tiny boy stood before me with that huge, crazy grin and his hand was being held out. That hand was just as small as the rest of him.  
  
I looked over to Racetrack, now understanding what Mush meant. And why he wouldn't want to be roommates with this guy. Racetrack glared daggers at me before nodding toward Spot. "Aren't you going to shake his hand?" His voice was somewhat nasally and yet very threatening.  
  
Taking Spot's hand and shaking it a bit, I quickly turned. "Um. nice to meet you." Racetrack's face darkened even more, if possible. Spot didn't even seem to notice. "Racetrack and I room with you." He bounced slightly from foot to foot. Was there something really wrong with this kid? Why the hell was he so happy when he was in delinquency school? And why the hell did he keep bouncing and smiling?  
  
Spot's eyes lit up as if he was struck with a sudden though. "Racey, lets go get some ice cream before school starts." Obviously he was done with me and was now bouncing toward the bed Racetrack was sitting on. Spot was definitely a mental case. At the very least, he was suffered from ADHD or something.  
  
The glare on Race's face softened. "Come on, kid, it's too early for ice cream." You know, coming from a guy who was practically ripping me apart with his eyes a few minutes ago, he sure takes it well when this Spot kid calls his "Racey." You would think that would offend him or something.  
  
Spot's bottom lip trembled. "But. please?" I rolled my eyes. This kid at least knew how to put on the guilt, pretty quickly too.  
  
Race sighed. "Fine, but let's hurry up."  
  
I watched in utter amusement as Spot grabbed Race by the tie and practically pulled him out of the room. Now that I think about, Race is really short as well. Not too much taller than Spot, if not the same height. However I have a feeling that his attitude made up for his loss of height.  
  
I turned to the rest of my roommate and friends. "That was odd," I muttered.  
  
Kid Blink shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Cowboy, you get used to them. Spot's a spaz and Race is homicidal. You get used to it after awhile."  
  
I glanced toward the door. Rooming with two short people, one crazy and the other scary. No, I don't think I will get used to it.  
  
TBA  
  
Well, here's the first chapter. I don't know. I'm not 100% satisfied with it. But I can't figure out what I don't like about it. Perhaps, one day, I'll rewrite it. then again, maybe not. Too lazy for that. There is a reason why I focused on Spot and Race at the bottom of the chapter. Mostly to get them out of the room, I guess it helps that they're my faves as well. But don't worry Spot and Race are not going to be the main characters. And I still don't know what pairings I'm using in this story. still thinking about it.. Oh, and about Jack hating short people and all that. It just adds to the plot somehow, don't take it personally, I'm a short person too!  
  
R&R please? If you're not too busy, that is. I'd appreciate it! 


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own this, by the way and I never will.  The world is very much so an imperfect place.  

Just for you all to know, there is another fic called Friday; I'm In Love by Shot Hunter.  So please do not get them confused.  Hers is probably better anyways….  At the moment, I am not going to change the title due to the fact that there is a bunch of fics out there with the same names.  But!  Shot Hunter if you really want me to change it, I will.  Because I feel bad.  Sorry about the confusion!

**Friday I'm In Love**

**2. **

**Bryan Meyers- AKA Mush**

**"Rise and shine/to the stereo/playing a song I know we both like" Sophia on the Radio- The Benjamins**

            I could easily recognize the look on the new guy's face.  Horror.  We all go through it when we arrive here.  Although I must admit, having an encounter with Race and Spot as one of your first impressions must be especially scary.

            Just in case he was thinking about jumping out the window or something, I slapped on an extra big smile.  "You'll enjoy rooming with these three.  They are the coolest guys here."

            Cowboy's eyes narrowed.  "Why don't you room with them then."

            "I was placed in a different room."  And oh, was I thankful for that.  Now, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Blink and Spot.  Blink is my best friend after all!  But Racetrack completely freaks me out.  They say he killed someone to get in here!  There just wasn't enough evidence to send him to jail, so they sent him here.  I believe it.  He's the oldest out of all of us, 19 years old, and he's been here the longest.  

            Not that Race is mean to me or anything.  No, he's cool with his roommates and my roommates; after all, we all hang out together all the time.  He's hilarious and sarcastic and even cons us all into playing poker with him once a week.  Of course, he only does that because he always wins and lands up taking all our money.  Not that we mind, we all have families sending us money and such.  Racetrack is legal and his family doesn't send him anything, so we practically give him our money.  But still, there is still something about him that frightens me.  There is a dark side of him that only appears on special occasions, like Cowboy's arrival.  It had been awhile since I have seen him glare at anyone real seriously.  It scares me.

            But there was no way in hell I was going to tell Cowboy that.  Instead, I changed the subject.  "We better get going.  We'll be late for class."

            The other guys groaned.  Blink stood up and threw an arm around Cowboy's shoulders.  "You never wanna be late," He informed him.  "Or else you get detention for the rest of your life."

            "What kind of classes am I supposed to take?"  Cowboy asked.  "I just got here…"

            Blink shrugged and turned to me.  "Do you know Mush?"

            I'm just supposed to show him around, not be his personal guardian.  Do _you _know Blink?  Honestly.

            "No, I don't.  Someone was supposed to bring up your sche-"  

            "Is this Jack Kelly's room?"  A voice sounded from the door.  Oscar Delancy stood at the door with a large smirk slapped across his face.  

            I sighed.  Oscar and his brother, Morris, are Medda's disciplinary help.  They take care of punishments and detention and all that.  They especially enjoy picking on us for some reason.  That's probably part of the reason we can't stand them.  

            Cowboy stepped forward.  "That's me."

            Oscar's smirk widened.  "Oh, so you're rooming with fags, are you?  You better watch out, Jacky, that kind of thing wipes off."

            "Which explains why you are the way you are," Skittery interrupted as he rose from the bed.  He rolled his eyes, took the folder in Oscar's hands and slammed the door in his face.  

            That is why I love Skittery.  He barely ever talks, but when he does, it makes me ever so happy.

            Without another word, Skittery handed the folder to Cowboy and sat back down on the bed.  He did send a smirk in Snitch's direction in which his partner in crime replied with a grin.  Snitch and Skittery are practically inseparable.  They're almost as bad as Race and Spot.  Except Snitch isn't a freak like Spot and Skittery is more subdued than Race.  

            "What classes are you in?"  I asked, glancing over Cowboy's shoulder as he opened the folder in his hands.  "Oh, look, you have English and Literature with Skitts and me."  I pointed to the class on his schedule.  "And you have music appreciation with Snitch and United States History with Davey…" Speaking of Davey, who everyone lovingly called the Walking Mouth, what the hell was he doing all this time? 

            I turned around to find him sulking on the floor.  His back was hunched against Blink's bed and his arms were crossed around his middle.  That was odd.  Davey really isn't one to pout.  But the oddest thing of all was that he wasn't talking.  Usually, it is difficult to shut him up.  

            "Something wrong, Davey?"  Snitch asked as if reading my mind.  

            The sound of his name being called out must've startled him or something, because he snapped his head back up.  "Oh, yeah, I'm fine.  Just thinking."  He glared defiantly at Cowboy.

            Cowboy didn't notice.  He was still inspecting his schedule.  "How come there's English, music, history, literature and contemporary art on here and there's no math or science classes?"

            Snitch grimanced.  "You'd _want_ to take math?  Man, I nearly died of happiness when I realized we didn't have to take it."

            "Math and science are in the 'harmful' studies categories.  For delinquents like us, they figure the best way to cure us is to bring out our feminine side or something," I told him.  The sad thing was this load of BS is true.  The school board actually thinks that if we take science, we'll get out of school, dig ourselves a cave in Germany and dub ourselves Mr. Wiley, taking over the world one robot at a time.  Go Figure.

            Cowboy obviously wasn't the brightest crayon in the box because he nodded as if he understood and didn't ask again.  

Dean Gilliam AKA Snitch "I don't mean to say it/ but somebody needs to put an end to girls." Girls- Lefty 

There isn't a better place in the world than this school.  We don't have to take math or science.  We don't have assigned uniforms.  But, best of all, I don't have to listen to any of my friends drag on and on about how cool some girl is.

            I mean, honestly, if I have to hear one more time "Man!  Look at the ass on that one!" I'll shoot myself.  Seriously.  I can't stand it.  

            Luckily Pulitzer's School for Delinquency solves that problem.  There are no attractive girls at all.  Which is exactly the reason why at least 60 percent of the boys at this school are gay, including me.  Well, that and the fact that we have to take classes like Women's Literature and Female Rights.  But the girls at this school are absolutely horrid.  I avoid speaking to them, just in case one of them lands up being straight or something.  That would be terrifying.

            But at least here I am saved of the "Dude, look at those tits!" comments.  

            "Oh my gosh, look at that guy's ass!"  

            …Instead I get to listen to Spot drag on about every boy in creation who attends this school.  I don't know what's worse, guys talking about girls or Spot talking about guys.  

            However Spot is the kind of person who doesn't understand negativity.  Which is good, or else he'd have no self-esteem.  Well, he'd have some because no matter what he does, Race will still talk to him.

            And due to his miscomprehension of negativity, he did not notice the obvious glares directed at him for his obvious gayness.  Not that it really matters all these guys are closet cases anyways.  That's the main reason why I didn't pull away when Spot took my arm.  Spot takes everybody's arm.  You get used to it after awhile.  

            "You know, Race bought me ice cream this morning."  Spot beams.  

            Spot often forgets that everyone usually knows what happens to him at all times.  Mostly because we're in the same room as him when it happens.  "It never ceases to amaze me how early they start serving ice cream in the cafeteria."

            "I know it's really weird.  But I love it!  If I could, I'd live off of ice cream."  Spot released my arm in order to wave wildly.  "Racey!  Look, Snitchy, its Skitts and Racey!"  I looked, as well as just about everyone in the hall did.  Sure enough, Race and Skittery were walking down the hall toward us.  

            I sighed and let Spot pull me to them.  You really do get used to people staring at you all day long, really, you do.

            Skittery smirked when he saw us.  "Did you guys just get out of Literature?"  Race asked.  

            Spot latched himself onto Race's arm.  "Women's literature," he grumbled, making a disgusted face.  "I seriously can't stand that class.  Honestly, women are so stupid.  Who cares if they get to write literature or not."

            "I can't agree more."  I sigh.  If I have to read Jane Eyre one more time I'll kill myself.  

            "What class do you guys have next?"  Spot asked as he searched through his backpack for something.

            Race smirked at Skittery.  "Skitts and I have exploring music."

            "Glad I already took that class," I muttered.  

            "Aw, shit!"  Spot zipped up his backpack and bristled.

            Race gave him a worried look.  "What's wrong kid?"  I rolled my eyes.  Race is so freaking obvious to me, why doesn't anyone else notice?  He'd fall down dead if Spot requested it.  

            Spot, however, was too busy pouting to notice Race's protective gestures.  "I left my stupid Exploring Art book in the dorm.  I always leave something!"

            And, suddenly, I realized that I didn't have my book either.  Shit.  "I'll go get it!"  Everyone turned and gave me a weird look.

            "Really?"  The hopeful look on Spot's face assured me that I'd be doing it even if I changed my mind.

            "Yeah, yeah, I gotta go back to the dorms anyways.  I'll bring it right away."  Spot and I have the majority of our classes together.  Which, in a way, was comforting.  After all, if we ran out of things to talk about, we could just start bagging on girls some more.  "Be right back."

            "I'll go with you," Skittery said suddenly.  

            I nodded, but I had to admit that I was a little surprised.  For some reason everyone has this notion that Skittery and I are best friends just because we laugh evilly together and trip people in the hall.  In all honestly, Skittery and I don't talk at all.  When we're alone, we just read magazines, occasionally tapping the other on the shoulder and showing them something we found interesting.  But Skitts is a cool guy. 

            And so we walked up to the dorms together.  Well, jogged, more like.  Although we do have extremely long passing periods, it still wasn't smart to go to the dorms in between classes, mostly because you get detention for two weeks if you are late to class.

            Skittery waited outside the rooms as I ran into my room, grabbed my book and then into Spot's room.  Lucky for me, his book was sitting on top of Race and his desk.  Spot has a bad habit for leaving things in the weirdest places.

            "Okay, let's go."  We jumped down the stairs three at a time and when we reached the bottom, Skittery grabbed my arm.

            "Wait, you got a pen?"

            Why does he have to ask me now?  We only have five more minutes to run across the entire campus to class.  "Yes, but I only have one and no pencil so you can't have it."

            Skittery rolled his eyes.  "No, you dork, let me use it now."

            "Now?  It can't wait?"

            "If it could, I wouldn't be asking for it now would I?"  

            I groaned and pulled my backpack off my back and scrounged around for my pen.  When I caught hold of it, I held it out to him.  I was too busy zipping up my backpack to pay attention so when I felt the slightest pressure on the pen I let go.  

            And then I heard the crashing sound of plastic hitting the carpet.  I looked up and watched in horror as the pen rolled toward the supplies closet.

            The space from the bottom to the door is at least two inches, so its no surprise that the pen slipped right through.

            "Skitts!  That was my only pen!"  

            Skittery looked somewhat guilty.  I glanced at my watch, three minutes.  "Just let me borrow a pen next period, I need to go to the student store and buy more pens."

            My friend shook his head.  "I don't have a pen.  Why would I ask you for a pen if I had one?"

            I stared at him for a moment and then dove at the closet door and threw it open.  Although I knew it wouldn't be any use.  There wasn't a light in the supply closet and the place was such a mess it was nearly impossible to find anything.

            "Hold the door open," I instructed Skittery, who obeyed but gave me an annoyed look.

            "Just go without a pen.  It's no big deal."

            I quickly searched the dirty floor of the closet, throwing things around and shuffling through all the papers that were lying littered everywhere.  "Mr. Brown gives you months of detention for not being prepared."  

            Skittery stepped into the closet and I could tell he was searching for my pen over my shoulder.  

            However, it was _not_ helping.  "Skittery, you're in my light," I snapped.  I'll have to apologize for being rude later.  We needed to haul ass if we were going to get to class at least less than ten minutes late.  

            "Sorry," he muttered and stepped out of the way _into the freaking closet_.  The next thing I knew, the door fell closed and darkness clouded the room.  "Shit."  I could feel Skittery turn behind me and I heard a terrible clicking sound that sounded way too much a locked doorknob.

            I poked Skittery in the side.  "Hey, open the damn door."  

            Skittery gulped.  "It's locked."

            "WHAT?!  How can it be locked?  It was unlocked when we opened it three minutes ago!"

            "It's a closet door.  Why does it need to unlock from the inside?"

            I pushed past him and groped for the doorknob.  When I found it, I pulled and twisted and pushed, but he was right.  It was locked.

            "Fuck."  

            What the hell were we supposed to do now?  We were locked in a dark closet and everyone was at class.

            Wait!  Not everyone is at class.  Surely someone is up in these dorms.  I banged on the door.  "Hey!  Heeeeey!   We're in the closet!  Let us out!!!!"

            Skittery obviously thought this comment was a pun or something because he started to snicker.

            "Shut up!"  I glared my most evil glare at him.  Although it was probably pointless, he couldn't see his own nose, much less my face in this dark.  And what did I know?  I could be glaring at a pile of rotted juice cartons.  

            "I blame you for all of this," I mumbled as he laughed louder.  

            Asshole.

Anthony Higgins AKA Racetrack 

"Never stop living here/ till it eats the heart from your soul/ Keeps down the sound of your silent sigh."  Silent Sigh- Badly Drawn Boy

Skittery never showed up for Exploring Music.  

            Not that I really was paying attention.  It wasn't until Spot came up to me after class looking miserable that I realized Skittery was missing.

            "He gave me detention!"  Spot whined.  "A whole week's detention just for forgetting my book!  And Snitch never even showed up!"

            I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.  Spot was such a baby sometimes.  I still couldn't figure out why that was so endearing.  Spot was probably the only person who can make me smile without telling a joke of some sort.

            "It won't be bad."  And I was telling the truth.  The art teacher, Mr. Brown, was too stupid to realize he could make the kids in detention do actual work.  "Come on, let's go to lunch.  Maybe we'll find out where Snitch and Skitts went."

            Spot nodded.  I could tell he was still upset about detention because there wasn't one "Nice ass!" comment the entire way to the cafeteria.  

Poor kid worries way too much about that sort of thing.  Detention isn't a big deal.  Not compared to suspension.  It is absolute torture spending suspension in Mr. Pulitzer's office.  Mr. Pulitzer is a complete whack.  He rambles about creating the world and freeing the kid of "scum-headed children."  Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I do not consider my head to be made of scum.  

Mush and Blink were already sitting at our table when we arrived at the cafeteria.  Next to them sat Cowboy.  

My somewhat good mood immediately darkened.  I don't like this Cowboy guy.  I don't like the way he looks at Spot as if he's somehow inferior to him and I don't like the way he thinks he can hang out with us just because we're his doom mates.  Stupid poser.  The dumb thinks he's a cowboy for fuck's sake.  He probably doesn't even know how to ride a horse. 

I amused myself for the next ten minutes by glaring at him as I walked through the food line with Spot.  

            Cowboy looked like he was about to wet his pants when I sat across from him.  Good.  Mission accomplished.  

            "What's wrong Spot?  No cute guys today?"  Blink smirked.  

            Spot grimaced.  "I have detention with Mr. Brown all week."

            "What crap luck, what'd you do?"  I had a feeling Mush was more preoccupied with his food than he was with Spot's dilemma but the guy's have realized that ignoring Spot is worse than talking to Spot.  

            "I forgot my book.  Snitch said he'd go get it but he never showed up for class."  Spot than began to pout.  It was really a sight- Spot pouting.  It made him look even younger.  Which must be hard considering he already looks young for a 16 year old.  "I don't get why Snitch wouldn't show up.  He didn't seem mad at me or anything."

            "Come to think of it, where is Snitch?"  Blink looked around.  "I don't think he's ever missed a meal."

            Cowboy raised an eyebrow.  "Does he eat a lot?"

            The rest of the guys laughed.  "Hell yeah!"  Mush exclaimed.  "That guy eats more than all of us put together!  The lunch ladies make five extra portions have to feed Snitch."

            "Really?  He seems to be in great shape," Cowboy observed.

            Spot grinned.  "Of course he's in good shape.  Snitch's hot and built."

            That comment seemed to make Cowboy uncomfortable, which in turn made me happy.  I don't like this Cowboy character.  

            Mush and Blink seemed amused and looked as if they were about to tease Cowboy when Davey practically dropped his tray down on the table next to me.  "Hey guys," he breathed and he plopped down and began to shovel food in his mouth.

            By the glare on his face, apparently Davey hates Cowboy as well.  "Where's Skittery?  I need his English homework."

            "He went with Snitch," Spot mumbled.  "They went to the dorms and never came back."

            Davey frowned.  "Damn Skitts.  He better be here by the time lunch is over."  

            "Skitts was with Snitch?"  Mush seemed deep in thought.  "What could those two possibly be doing?"

            We all exchanged knowing looks.  No one could help the dirty smirks that appeared across their faces.

**Justin Hand AKA Skittery**

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up/ shut up/ And let me breathe" Babble- The Cure 

Fuck Snitch.

            And fuck Spot's damn Exploring Art book and fuck this fucking closet.  And fuck my sudden case of claustrophobia.

            But mostly fuck Snitch.

            Okay, so I shouldn't have laughed at him when we first got stuck in here.  But that does not give him an excuse to push me into a corner so he can pace back and forth ranting.  

            This closet was getting smaller.

            "What the fuck were you thinking?!"  Snitch raged.  "What was I thinking?  Who gives a shit about the fucking pen?!  I don't care about it.  You don't care about it.  It wasn't that important.  I should've just stolen one from Davey.  Davey always has tons of pens.  But now we're stuck here and there's no light and soon there'll be no air and then…"

            This closet was getting much smaller.

            "We could be stuck here until after classes!  Whoever comes all the way over here anyways!  We could be found days later, just rotting corpses due to lack of water.  We could dehydrate."

            I held my hands over my eyes.  "Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up..."

            "It's close to lunch time isn't it?  Oh shit, I'm missing lunch.  I never miss lunch.  I'm so hungry.  I'm going to die of hunger.  I'll never get to eat hamburgers again…"

            "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"   One can only be silent and tolerable to such ranting for so long.  "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

            I found myself pushing Snitch out of the way and banging as hard as I can on the door.  "Let me out let me out let me out let me out…"

            I felt a hand on my shoulder.  "Dude, Skitts?"  My screaming obviously sobered Snitch up fast.  "The door is on the opposite wall."

            Taking a deep breath, I stopping banging on the door and turned around.  And sure enough the crack under the door where our only ray of light was arising from was on the other wall.  "Oh."

            A hand slipped into mine, there was a sharp tug on the hand and we both sat down on the ground of the closet.  "Don't worry Skitts.  Breathe, man.  They'll get us out of here."

            I took another deep breath and leaned back against the wall.  "Sorry for flipping out back there."  

For some reason, Snitch's presence was really comforting.  I could practically sense his smile next to me.  "Don't worry, I kinda went off the deep end too."  I smiled a bit.  Maybe Snitch wasn't as bad as I thought moments ago.  

After all he didn't let go of my hand until Davey and Mush found us four hours later.  

TBA

Urgh… this chapter is too long.  Sorry about that. What was I thinking?  Well, I know what I was thinking but I should have just given up.  I didn't want to take up more chapters to cover one day in the story.  Originally I was planning on giving Snitch and Skittery more action in that closet.  But they don't want action they want romance.  Stupid kids.  Oh well, they were locked in a closet.  And I have figured out my first official pairing!  I was thinking of pairing snitch with someone else, but I found out I wasn't able to split up snitch and skittery.  They're too damn cute together.  Still not sure of the other pairings.  I don't know if I want to do Race/Spot or Jack/Spot.  Maybe I'll just do both until I finish it.  who knows.  

Also, I apologize for all the cussing in skitts' pov.  I've been stuck in an elevator with someone who's claustrophobic and that is what they sound like.  I hope it doesn't offend you.  I'm wondering if excessive cussing should affect the rating?  ??  No, I don't think so.  At least I hope not.  

AND… a HUGE thanks to those who have reviewed.  

Shot Hunter:  I am so so sorry about the mix up.  I did notice a few days ago that you had a story with the same name and it was published before mine.  (I love that story by the way.  You did a good job.  It makes me very happy ^_^) to tell you the truth the only reason why I used this title was because it was the song I was listening to at the time.  And I did put a notice up.  If you want me to change the title, I will!  And don't worry about sounding bitchy, you didn't.  I'm really appreciative that you were so nice about the matter actually.

Also thank you dasdophd, Checkmate, and Mush-grl13 for the nice comments.  I'm glad you guys like the story!  And, a double thank you for Nakaia Aidan-Sun, your two reviews made me so happy.  I'm really thankful for all your nice comments.

Also, no one proofreads this but me, so if there are mistakes, please inform me.  I know there is nothing more annoying than a fic with terrible grammar.

R&R Please?  


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own any of it.  Never will.  

Friday I'm in Love 

William Ballatt- AKA Blink 

**"And even if a boy likes me/ it's not the end of the world, he may be a really nice guy, but I only like girls."  Jacob Thinks I'm Gay- Allister**

            "Hey Blink, how's it going?"  

            Just the sound of that voice made my chest tighten and suddenly, I felt the urge to run.  Instead I turned around and smiled.  "Hey, Specs, everything's cool.  How's things been going for you?"

            The guy in front of me is Specs.  He's tall and Spot thinks he's cute.  But Spot thinks everyone is cute "in their own way" so I'm not sure if his opinion counts.  He has dark, kind of curly hair and beady dark eyes.  We call him Specs because he is the only one in the entire building that wears glasses.  Small wire-rim glasses at that.  I guess delinquents don't wear glasses or something.  Who knows?

            It had been three days since I last saw Specs.  Monday morning he came up to me when I was talking to Cowboy and Mush after our first class.  That was pretty embarrassing.  I may be paranoid, but I know Jack is still giving me funny looks because of it.  

            "Cool as always," Specs smiled up at me.  "What're you doing tomorrow?"  

            I sighed.  Always the same question, always the same answer.  I don't understand it.  I never will.  "You know I always spend my Friday nights with the boys.  It's poker night."

            Specs wrinkled up his nose.  He likes to do that.  It bothers me.  "Oh," He looked a little disappointed.  Then again, he always did.  "I was hoping we could get together and hang out or something."

            Ever have an urge to stand up on a table and scream, "I'm straight!" at the top of your lungs?  No?  That's probably a good sign about your life.  

            "I don't think so, Specs.  It's not a good idea."

            He looked even unhappier.  "Are you still saying that you're straight and all?"

            I sighed again.  "I'm not just saying that I'm straight, I am straight."  

            Specs snorts.  "No one can room with Conlon for too long and still be straight.  I mean, come on."

            "What does Spot have to do with this?"  In my mind, several memories of Spot hitting and checking out guys flashed through my mind, but I ignored them.  Just because one of my roommates is gay, doesn't mean that I'm gay too.

            "Nothing, just making an observation.  Apparently I was wrong."  Specs smiled politely.  That reaction was way too innocent, but by that time all I wanted to do was go to dinner and then go to bed.  Maybe spend some time with the guys.  Anything to get away from Specs.  Now, don't get me wrong.  I like Specs all right, but it often gets tiring being hit on time after time again.  

            So I smiled back and was about to make my escape when I heard a booming voice from across the halls.  "Specs!  There you are!"

            If I weren't just as terrified I would've laughed at the deer-in-headlights look on Specs' face.  Poor kid looked like he was about to die.  And he had a good reason to be.  Now, here at this school, none of us really know each other's real names.  We don't pay much attention to them.  In most cases, all we need to know is their nicknames.  So it shouldn't be surprising that I didn't know either Specs' or his boyfriend's real name.  But his boyfriend sure was scary.

            He was tall and thin with shaggy blond hair and piercing eyes.  His name was Dutchy.  I never asked how his nickname came about.  I never talk to the guy except when I'm caught "flirting" with Specs.  Which sadly happens a lot.  

            "What's going on here, Kid Blink?"  Dutchy came up from behind Specs and wrapped an arm around his waist.  Dutchy and Specs were the only outed gay couple in the entire school.  Although that fact alone is really odd, considering most people in this school are gay.  But never mind that.  I'm not gay and right now that's all that matters.

            I grinned happily at Dutchy.  I have learned to do that.  Always just grin and be polite and hopefully Dutchy will leave you alone.  Not that he would beat me up.  No way.  He knows I'm a roommate with Racetrack and if he touched me, he'd be dead.  Or at least that is what he assumes.  I honestly doubt Race would kill anyone just for beating up one of his roommates.  Well, maybe Spot, but not me.  But hey, keeps me protected so I won't admit aloud that it's not true. 

            "I'm just telling Specs about poker night tomorrow.  Would you two like to come?"

            Dutchy's arm tightened around Specs.  "No, we're busy."

            Yes, yes, busy.  Good, like I would want you and your wannabe two-timing boyfriend to play poker with my friends and me.  We're too cool for you.   Besides, I'm straight and definitely not interested.  

            "Well then, I guess I'll be going.  See you guys later!"  Specs waved enthusiastically until his boyfriend practically dragged him down the hall.  Who knew that such a flirty guy would have such a possessive boyfriend, eh?  How odd.  

            Hoping for no more encounters with anyone, I hurried to the cafeteria, which wasn't too hard considering the cafeteria was about ten feet away.  After I grabbed dinner, I made my way toward the table the guys usually sit at.  Cowboy, Snitch, Skittery and Spot were already sitting down.  Spot was obviously trying to engage the other three into some sort of conversation, but it wasn't working.  Cowboy kept giving Spot odd looks whenever Spot attempted to talk to him, Skittery stared stoically at the floor, and Snitch shot Skittery uncomfortable looks every few seconds.  

            Yep, this group looked like a bundle of joy.  "Hey guys!  Salisbury steak sure looks good!"  I grinned at Spot who looked as if he was ready to kiss me.  Which I assure you would never happen, because I am straight.  

            Cowboy looked and me and then to his steak and sighed.  "Obviously your mother never cooked much at home."  

            "Sure she did."  I sat down and carefully began to assemble my dinner.  "After a few years here, you get used to eating this food though.  It all begins to taste the same."

            Spot rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, like paper."

            Snitch gave Skittery an Uncomfortable Look.  Skittery stared at the table.  Wow.  What a dynamic duo those two are turning out to be.  Then again, if I think about it, Snitch and Skittery had been acting pretty weird ever since the Closet Incident.  Apparently on Monday they were stuck in the storage closet no one ever dares to step into for the entire day.  Mush and Davey were the ones who found them.  Neither said much about the incident except the Snitch and Skittery looked extremely grateful that someone opened the door.  But ever since then, Snitch and Skittery had both been rather quiet and withdrawn. 

            "So, what took you so long to get here?  Don't you have Morrison?  Her classroom isn't very far from the cafeteria."  Spot was rambling and within good reason.  From the looks of it, everybody has been ignoring him for some time.  "Oh no!  You didn't have a confrontation with Glasses Boy and Boyfriend did you?"

            I laughed.  I really do love Spot.  Everyone does.  When he first arrived here he was so moody and pissy that the only one who could stand him was Race.  It wasn't until later that I learned he was going through cocaine withdrawal or something.  After about two months he became the nicest guy in the world.  He's incredibly open about everything and really sweet when he's calm.  Sure the open gay thing was a little intimidating, not because he's gay, but because of the comments he makes.  And so, right now, I'd do anything to make the guy happy.  I think everyone feels that way.  And it is basically because he understands everyone without even trying.  Well that and if you say anything negative to him, it goes right through him.  

            Spot pushed his tray away from him and leaned forward like a girl about to whisper juicy gossip.  "You know, you might have some competition as number one flirt boy.  I saw Specs giving Cowboy some pretty interested looks yesterday."

            Cowboy gave him an annoyed look.  "Don't you have anything better to do than to gossip like a girl?  Just because you're a freakin' fag doesn't mean you have to flaunt it everywhere.  Don't you have any pride at all or did you loose it all when you realized you're going to be a midget your entire life?"  

            The table instantly became silent.  

            Okay, okay, there were only five of us sitting there so it wasn't that big of a deal that the table became silent.  The odd thing was the way Spot's smile drifted off his face and both Snitch and Skittery snapped their heads in Cowboy's direction.  

            No one talked to Spot that way.  I mean _everybody_ talked to Spot that way.  But I have never heard anyone talk to him like that and _mean_ it.  It shocked me.  And it wasn't even just the fact that Spot looked hurt for the first time ever.  It was that this entire week I liked Cowboy.  He was hilarious and witty and enjoyed hanging with the guys.  Out of all the guys I didn't think he'd be the one to ever hurt Spot's feelings.  

            Spot leapt up from the table and looked down at his hands while he grabbed his half-empty tray.  "S-Sorry.  I was just joking…" And five seconds later he was gone.  Just like that.

            We (and by we I mean Snitch, Skittery, and I stared in shock at Spot's empty seat for a while before all turning to Cowboy.  I was about to give him the talk of his life until I saw the guilty look on his face.  

            He sighed and buried his head in his hands.  "Remind me to apologize to him later," he mumbled into his hands.

            Snitch laid a hand on his shoulder.  "Don't worry, he'll get over it.  But why did you say that, man?  Spot was just playing around.  He's always like that.  If it was real gossip he wouldn't tell it."

            I nodded in agreement.  "Besides, Spot automatically assumes everyone is gay.  You don't need to get defensive or anything.  He doesn't really mean anything by it."

            Cowboy shook his head.  He now looked incredibly guilty.  "I didn't really mean to attack him.  I just…  kind of have hang-ups with short people and Spot was talking and I just blew up.  I think it's being in this place…"

            "The first week is the hardest, buddy."  I smiled at him as I stuffed some mashed potatoes into my mouth.  I wanted to assure him that I didn't really blame him for making Spot run out.  And oddly enough, as much as I love Spot (in a completely platonic way) I didn't blame Cowboy for upsetting him.  This place has the tendency to make people lash out at first.  Everyone is pretty moody when they arrive here.  "And don't worry about weird hang-ups.  We all have them."

            Someone chuckled from behind me.  "Yeah, Snitch still sucks his thumb when sleeping," Mush grinned as he sat down next to me.  Davey and Race were right behind him.  

            Snitch turned a brilliant shade red as the entire table laughed.  Skittery even put his arm around his shoulders for a bit and teased him about it.  Which caused him to turn an even more attractive shade of red.

            The spirits of our table were finally looking up.  That is, until Race looked around with a confused look.  "Hey, where's Spot?"

David Jacobs AKA The Walking Mouth 

"Right now I don't know what to say/ Because you're mean and I never liked you anyway."  I Feel Fine- Riddlin' Kids

                It took Kid Blink and Snitch approximately fifteen minutes to explain exactly what took place between Jack and Spot.  Oh, excuse me, _Cowboy_ and Spot.  By the way Cowboy is a stupid nickname is you ask me.  I lived in Santa Fe and it isn't exactly cowboy city.  It isn't exactly anything special, just a bunch of dirt with ONE nice street.  That one nice street happens to be the only one shown on postcards.  

            Finally, when Blink and Snitch looked like they were going to die under Race's angry gaze, Skittery cut in, while moving his food around with his fork.  "And that's about the time Spot left."

            The look on Race's face was absolutely priceless.  There is rarely a time when Race is not angry or upset over something, but everyone learns soon enough not to mess with Spot and then tell Race about it.  Then again, Cowboy probably didn't want to tell Race about the entire incident.  However, Blink and Snitch know that if they didn't tell Race and he found out later the consequences would be most severe.  

            I watched as Race turned very slowly to face Cowboy.  "You will apologize."  And that was that.  He didn't yell or scream or even raise a fist like he usually did.  He just gave his command, got up, and walked away.  He didn't even finish his food.  What the hell is _wrong_ with that guy?  He is the weirdest person I have ever met.  I mean, yeah, I've heard the stories about Spot being his first actual friend at this school but he's really protective of his best friend.  And it is not like they are really best friends, I mean they sit on Race's bed and read magazines together.  It's like Snitch and Skittery, they act like best friends and we consider them to be best friends but _everyone_ knows that you aren't going to have any definite relationship with anyone in a delinquency school.  It's impossible or something.

            The minute Race left the cafeteria; Cowboy jumped up and ran after him.  

            "I think he feels really bad," Blink mentioned as we started to eat.  "After Spot ran out of here, he looked really guilty.  I don't think he needed Race to tell him to go and apologize."

            Snitch nodded in agreement.  Spot had made a point to tell me that there was something weird going on between Snitch and Skittery yesterday.  However, I think he's the only one who sees it.  Just because he is gay, he likes to pretend everyone else is also, as if it is the norm or something.  Anyway, Race and Blink agreed with him anyways.  I swear everyone babies Spot around here, just because he's small.  

            The surprising thing is that I can see the no-tolerance-for-anybody "Cowboy" is on his way to babying him as well.  And that is downright surprising.  You see, I went to school with Jack Kelly in junior high.  I remember it distinctly.  My family travels around a lot because of my father's job and I was devastated when we left California for New Mexico.  

            My older sister Sarah seemed to adapt pretty quick, though.  She's a year older than me and has always been quite popular.  So it is no surprise the Jack Kelly drooled all over her during our stay in Santa Fe.  And she lapped it all up like a cap would lap up milk.  It was near January when I made the mistake of mentioning how terrible Santa Fe was.  Apparently Jack Kelly is quick obsessed with the city of Santa Fe.  Who knew?  The next thing I knew, I was bruised and bleeding and my older sister was still in love with the one who had nearly ruptured my intestines.  That was a terrible year, indeed.  

            So, as you can see, I know the real Jack Kelly.  This Cowboy guy is trying to make as if he's innocent and he didn't do anything wrong.  He told the guys that he's in here because he punched his mom's cousin's best friend's son or something like that.  Yeah right!  That kid has been beating people up since Jr. High and that meant something.  And I know how vicious he is on the inside.  He acts accepting but the moment one of the guy's turn their backs he'll be there waiting with an aluminum bat.  I know it!  He's crazy.  And the worst part about being beaten up by this crazy guy, was that he didn't even _remember _me.  Pompous bastard.

            The only one who understands is Race.  I can tell by the way he looks at Kelly that he knows something is off about him.  And even if everyone else is deceived, for the moment, they are safe because Race is on their side.  

            Even so, I felt really uncomfortable knowing such a violent, _evil_ man is in our midst.  I wanted to climb onto the table and move the world into the light, where they would see what a terrible person Jack Kelly really is.  

            Instead I followed everyone up to Blink's dorm room.  Once we got there, the first thing we noticed was that Race looked like he was going to kill somebody.  The second thing was that Cowboy looked like he wanted to jump out the window and run down the street screaming bloody murder.  

            It wasn't until a little while later that everyone realized Spot wasn't in the room.  

            "You fucking idiot!  What the hell were you thinking?!"  Race was ranting.  For a moment, I almost felt sorry for Cowboy who looked as if he was about to cry.  I mean, sure I think the guy is a moron and a rage-o-holic but it takes a hell of a man to survive one of Race's angry rants.  Besides, the miserable, guilty look on Jack's face made him look almost… attractive.  

            "Urgh, what am I thinking?!"  I groaned aloud, covering my face with my hands.  Lucky for me, everyone was too busy pulling Race away from a frantic looking Jack to notice.  

            "Look, look, I'm really sorry!"  Jack screeched. 

            Race elbowed Mush, who was holding his left arm, in the stomach and made a dive for Jack, only to be held back by Blink.  "Yeah, yeah?  You're fucking sorry!  Well, you better damn well be!  Not that it does much good now!  I swear if Spot does anything remotely harmful to himself, _I'll fucking kill you!!!_"  

            I couldn't help but grin.  Go Race.  I knew there was a reason that I still put up with Race, because very obviously, I don't like him very much.  

            With that, Race broke free of the guy's death grips, turned on his heel, and locked himself in the bathroom.  

            Jack looked abashed until he saw me grinning.  "What the hell are you so happy about?"

            I grinned back.  A new plan to conquer this new sudden evil that has approached Pulitzer's Schooling for Delinquents began to form in my head.   
 

Gabriel Conlon- AKA Spot

"'Cause everyone's my friend in New York City/ and everything is beautiful when you're young and pretty."  New York City- They Might Be Giants

            In honest truth, it wasn't really Cowboy's comment that upset me.  It was the entire gist of everything that has been going on for the past year that I have been here.  Ever since I have started coming to this school, I somehow earned the reputation of being able to take anything and everything that was thrown at me.  And that is _so_ not true.  I mean, just because I have a naturally good, positive outlook on life when I'm sober doesn't mean that everything thrown at me just bounces off.  I mean, I'm human, I have feelings too.  Not that anyone would really notice.  

            Especially Cowboy.  Everyone thought that I didn't notice, but I did.  I noticed right away that Cowboy had a distinct problem with me.  He looked at me as if I was a problem that he didn't even know what to do with.  And throughout the week, it has just intensified.  

            At first I refused to acknowledge it.  I mean this was absolutely ridiculous!  Who has problems with someone after only knowing them for a week?  Is that even possible?  But now I know he hates me for some reason.  I could see it in his eyes, and that bothers me.  And what bothers me even more is that I know at this moment Race is probably looking around the school frantically for me.  Race tends to do that.  He's probably one of the only good friends I have ever had, not that I have ever really had many friends.  I hate worrying him, but at the moment, I don't want to be around anyone.  

            After leaving the cafeteria, I went straight to outside yard.  Now, the outside yard is an absolutely ridiculous place.  It is a very small playground, complete with a swing set and everything.  No one really goes outside because how many high school delinquents that you know go and play on a swing set?  

            So I went there and sat on one of the swings and just thought.  I thought about how terrible it was that someone as hot as Jack hated me so much.  I thought about how weird Snitch and Skittery have been acting ever since Monday.  And I moped when I thought about Specs and Dutchy and how Blink hated them both but I thought they were both so lucky.  They were obviously very in love and Specs only flirted with other boys because he was insecure.  And then I realized that no one would ever treat me the way Dutchy treated Specs.  The only one who can actually stand to be around me for a prolonged period of time and isn't ashamed to hang out with me is Race.

            And then it hit me.

            "I can't believe it, I'm acting like a melodramatic girl!"  It was an absolutely horrid thought that I didn't want anyone to answer.  Being gay was one thing, but acting like a girl was absolutely unforgivable.  What happened to Spot the Tough Guy who was permanently high and had a bad tendency to beat people up even though he was about half their size?  When did my cool manliness turn into such a wretched point of gayness?  I mean, I'm proud to be gay, but everyone should be well aware I'm a boy, not a girl trapped in a boy's body.  

            A soft chuckle sounded form behind me.  

            I spun my swing around, the two chains clanked together loudly.  And there stood Snitch, looking mildly pathetic.  "I know how you feel," he said quietly as he took the swing next to me.  

            I turned back around so that we were facing the same way and sighed.  "What do you mean?"

            Snitch just grinned ruefully.  "I feel stupid, like I'm acting like a girl.  I've been acting weird all week because I was locked in a closet with a friend."  He began to kick the sand under his swing around.  "And you know what the worst part is?  Nothing even happened inside that closet, all I did was hold his hand to prevent him from hyperventilating and now I can barely form words when I'm around him."

            So they held hands eh?  I found a smile forming on my lips.  "Oh, come on, you know _exactly_ what is wrong with you.  You like Skittery."

            I was prepared for a blush or a gasp of surprise, but I wasn't expecting Snitch to jump up and fall backwards off his swing onto the sand.  He regained his ground pretty quickly.  "Dude, no.  That's impossible.  I mean I barely know Skittery.  I mean everyone thinks we're best friends, but we don't even talk that much."  

            "Why do you have to make it so difficult?  You don't have to know everything about someone to have a crush on him."  I slapped him on the back playfully.  "Besides, you and Skittery make the cutest couple."  I leered at him.  

            He groaned and pushed me off my swing.  I found myself laughing in spite of the fact that earlier I was in such a terrible mood.  "Snitch likes Skittery, Snitch likes Skittery," I began to chant.  

            Snitch laughed as he jumped on top of me, tickling my sides mercilessly.  "Shut up, you ponce!"  

            I roared with laughter and pushed against him wildly, trying to find my breath.  "Stop, stop it!  You asshole!  It's not my fault poor ickle Snitchy is in

 denial!"  

            Suddenly Snitch became real still.  His arms and legs were straddling mine and he had an odd look on his face.  "It doesn't matter, even if I did like him, he would never like me back."  

            I felt all the laughter drain out of me.  How can Snitch make someone laugh and then become so depressing so quickly?  "Snitch, listen, if Skittery doesn't-"

            A loud bang interrupted me.  We both turned around to see Race staring at us behind the door he just let fall shut.  He had the oddest look on his face, as if he was just informed that someone had died.

            And the strangest thing of all was that my chest suddenly felt ten times heavier when he turned around and walked back inside without saying a single word.  

TBA

This chapter has made my life hell.  Writer's block is a terrible, terrible thing I have decided.  But here I am, forcing this chapter out anyways, although I should be writing my English essay that is due Monday.  Well, I guess I can't really complain since my plan was to write the damn thing yesterday but instead I spent the whole day watching Lord of the Rings.  

Oh well, it doesn't matter.  The next chapter will be much better, I promise.  But hey!  I am on my way to establishing pairings.  Aren't you proud of me?

And a big thanks to:

Shakes:  Of course it is Snitch/Skittery!  Like I would ever separate them.  And also Race/Spot is one of my fave pairings and I'm considering it.  But at the same time I love Jack/Spot.  So I don't know.  I guess I'll probably have to decide soon…

Shot Hunter:  Claustrophobic Skittery is rather cute, isn't he?  I am a fan of Skittery.  Not as much as I love Spot and Snitch… oh and Race, but he's pretty high up there. 

SugarNspice:  I'm glad you didn't think it was too long.  I also wonder if I get carried away with writing too much and land up boring people.  I'm glad to hear that you liked it!

Nakaia Aidan-Sun: You know, now that I think about it, I suppose Crutchy did deserve to be beaten up.  I always thought he was a bit annoying but I never really disliked him.  But now… Oh nevermind, I'm glad you liked it!  

AngelofMusic:  Um… it's been over a week.  I hope you're still alive. ^_^  This is officially the first review that I have ever received that has threatened me with suicide.  

India Ariena:  Look!  I squeezed in Dutchy.  Although his part will grow eventually, I put him in just for you…  or something like that.  The important part is that he's here, right?

Bec2:  I did add Specs and Dutchy.  And soon, I will give them both slightly larger parts.  And they will be more important parts too.  I'm glad this kept your attention, because I'm just like you, I can't read a fic if it does not contain either Spot or Draco Malfoy.  Is that weird?  Probably, but hey, at least we know what we like.

Newsies, I'm in love:  ::grins widely::  cute name, by the way.  

Alarice:   Okay, so I really didn't update too soon, but this is good, right?  I've been so busy, I meant to put this chapter up last Sunday.  But obviously, that didn't work.  

Lydie:  I'm glad you like Snitch/Skittery.  We need more Snitch/Skittery lovers in the world.  They're just too cute!  And _everybody_ should be a fan of gothic Skittery.  He makes me happy.

SpecsGlasses:  Ah, yes, the cussing.  I just thought I'd apologize because this is a Disney movie and all.  I love Spot too.  But then again, I've loved Spot since I was like 9…  I can't believe I've actually liked this movie for so long.  Anyways, yes yes, gothic Skittery is a fave of mine.  Doesn't he make a perfect gothic?  I think so.  So melancholy and cute.  

Melodie:  If I land up putting Race and Spot together, there is a possibility that Davey and Jack will land up together.  Just because I like everything neat and tidy.  But truthfully, I haven't decided yet.  But I'll keep Davey/Jack in mind.

I am so pleased with the response that I got from the 3rd chapter (hehe, I locked Snitch and Skittery in a closet).  I love you all so much!  It makes me so happy that someone out there is enjoying this fic.  

R&R.  Suggestions, comments, anything, I'd love to hear it.  


	5. Chapter 4

I doubt there are very many characters that belong to me in this story.  I'm just borrowing them from Disney.  

Friday I'm In Love 

**1. Jack Kelly AKA Cowboy**

"Oh, I've never met anyone quite like you before/ Oh no, I've never met anyone quite like you before." Temptation- New Order

            Blink looked up lazily from the magazine he was looking at.  One thing I have noticed about this school is that they spend all their free time either playing poker or reading magazines.  How dull.  "Do you think Race found him?"

            I sighed.  Although, this place is so stressful sometimes, I wish I had access to a magazine.  "I hope so."  And I did.  I really did hope that Race found Spot and soon.  And I hope that Spot is okay.  Not because Race would kill me if he weren't, but because, for the first time since I was a kid, I felt really guilty.  Spot really didn't deserve to be treated that way.   

            "Don't sweat it man."  I turned and realized Blink was studying me carefully.  "Everyone talks to Spot like that, it's not your fault he decided to finally be sensitive about it."  He paused for a moment and looked back toward his magazine.  "You still should apologize though," he commented casually.

            No shit.  "Of course I'm going to…" 

The door swung open and Race strode into the room and breezed right past us.  A moment later the bathroom door slammed and there was a snap from the lock on the door.  

I looked over to Blink who looked just as puzzled as I was feeling.  Blink shrugged as he stood up and tiptoed to the door.  He knocked softly with the back of his hand.  "Race?  Race is everything okay?  Where's Spot?"

"Fuck off."

Blink blinked fuzzily at the door.  "Um, okay."  He turned to me and rolled his eyes.  "No need to be an asshole about it.  I was just being a concerned friend!"

"Fuck off, please?"

"Don't mind him, if he's going to be an ass, then he can be an ass by himself," I told Blink.  Although Race's reaction had me worried, especially since Spot wasn't with him.  The one thing I've noticed about Race and Spot this first week was that they were practically inseparable.  If Race wasn't able to get Spot to come back, who would be able to?  

However, Blink didn't seem too worried as he lay back down on his bed and picked up his magazine.  "You know, Friday night is poker night.  Do you know how to play poker?"

I snorted.  What kind of idiot doesn't know how to play poker?  "Of course.  Who all plays anyway?"

"All of us do.  I mean, all of us that matter, anyway.  Race usually takes all our money.  I remember it took all of us at least three weeks to beat him at one round."  Blink turned a page and looked up at me.  "That's why Race's nickname is Racetrack, you know.  Apparently the older boys who all left by now gave it to him because he used to be able to guess all the horses that were going to win their races.  The boys would bet and Race would always win.  Of course that was when the TV in the lobby was working.  They used to watch the races on TV."

That surprised me.  "You mean all of your nicknames actually have some sort of story?"

Blink grinned.  "Sure they do.  Most of them are pretty obvious though."

"What does-" I was interrupted by the door opening yet again.  

This time it was Spot.  He had an odd, solemn look on his face.  He looked around the room for a moment and then frowned.  "Where's Race?"

Blink pointed to the bathroom.  Spot practically leapt over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  "Race?  Racey?  Why did you leave?  Hey, Race are you okay in there?"

"Go away Gabriel."  

Spot looked even more distraught.  I was confused.  Gabriel?  His real name was Gabriel?  I mean I know he introduced himself as Gabe and there really isn't any other name it could be short for but Gabriel was such a… feminine name.  And why was Race calling him by his first name anyways?

            The last question was answered by the defeated look in Spot's eyes as he plopped himself down onto his bed and curled into a little ball.  It was a pathetically vulnerable position and for some reason in made my heart pound.  I was aware of Blink's careful gaze as I approached Spot's bed.  I'm not stupid.  I know Blink doesn't really blame me, but if I don't apologize properly, he'll probably be pretty pissed off.

            "Um…" I stuttered as I approached Spot's bed.  He gave no sign that he even heard me.  Finally I walked around the bed and leaned down so that I was face to face with him.  "Listen, I'm really sorry about that.  I didn't mean what I said out there.  I'm just frustrated being here and I took it out on you and I'm really sorry."

            Spot's face brightened and in turn my chest tightened painfully.  How could any boy be so… pretty?  Was it even possible?  "It's okay, Cowboy."

            For some reason, it bothered me that Spot still called me Cowboy, although I hadn't even bothered to tell anyone my real name.  "It's Jack."  Spot raised an eyebrow.  "My name, its Jack Kelly."

            A clumsy grin spread across Spot's face.  "Well, Jacky-boy, don't worry about apologizing.  I punched out Blink when I first got here, right in his injured eye too."

            That comment caused my eyebrows to rise.  "You did what?"  I turned to Blink, who laughed.  

            "Yeah, and it hurt like hell too," Blink grinned.  "Spot's a strong little bastard.  You should have seen him when he arrived.  He was completely different.  Wouldn't even talk to anyone but Race.  And if you rubbed him the wrong way, he wouldn't yell or anything just punch or kick you and walk away."

            Spot rolled his eyes even as he laughed with Blink.  "I wasn't that bad!  I only punched you because you were being an asshole."  

            "I believe I asked you if you had seen my pencil," Blink pointed out thoughtfully.  "I don't remember being the whole me being an asshole part."

            An adorable pout appeared on Spot's face.  "Fine, so it was all _my_ fault."  However his eyes were twinkling playfully.  And once again my heart constricted painfully in my chest. 

 Who was this short little kid anyway?  

William Ballat- AKA Kid Blink 

"Hang loose my friend, don't walk away from me/ because I think you're cool."  Seventeen- Jimmy Eat World

            It was a beautiful Friday morning.  I love Friday mornings.  Well actually, I love Fridays because it means the start to the weekend.  Well, what little weekend we have.  On Saturdays we have the "Overcoming Delinquency" courses.  However those usually consist of us getting together and baking cookies or something equally as humiliating and domestic.  Last week we made ourselves an apron; this week we're baking rice krispie treats.  "Overcoming Delinquency" is actually a hell of a lot like Home Ec., only dumber.  And we always have to sit in a big circle and talk about our problems, like we're mental patients or something.  

            What was I thinking about?  Oh yes, Friday's are glorious days.  Unfortunately, this Friday morning let me down.  

            The first thing I heard when awaking was the sound of hushed arguing.  My first instinct was to scream at whoever was fighting to shut up and let me sleep and then I remembered last night.  Not that much happened last night after Spot and Race returned.  

            Eventually, Race came out of the bathroom to let us get ready for bed.  Spot attempted to talk to him, but Race just glared at him and got into bed.  

            Spot didn't say another word.  I don't think Race has ever actually glared at Spot before.  Poor kid is probably in shock.  Most people are when they are on the receiving end of Race's Death Glare.

            Apparently the shock wore off by now, because currently Spot was sitting on his bed completely showered and dressed glaring daggers at Racetrack who didn't look too happy himself.

            "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.  What the hell is bothering you?"

            "Just fuck off, Spot."

            "No.  No, I won't.  Because you have _never_ gotten mad at me before and may I remind you that I didn't do anything!"

            Race shrugged.  "Well, maybe if you weren't such a fucking whore we could talk about it, but right now I don't really feel like looking at you."

            Ouch.  That even hurt _me_.  I mean, come on, as I have mentioned earlier, I like Spot.  He's hilarious.  And I'm not really sure what happened last night, but surely it couldn't have been that bad.  And Spot was not a whore.  I should know, he once told me that he's never even been kissed before.  Waiting for someone he loves, is what he said.  

            Then again, I've never seen Race get mad at Spot.  Definitely not mad enough to insult Spot.  If there is anyone in this entire school who hasn't uttered a single derogatory word toward Spot, it's Race.  And if this has gotten Race mad, then maybe Spot really did something terrible.  

            Not that my opinion matters in this situation.  I mean all I could really do was watch as Spot stomped out of the room…. Again.  This is so crazy.  No offense to Cowboy, but ever since that guy got here, everything seems to be getting screwed up.  All of my friends, with the exception of Mush, are seriously insane.  Not only Spot and Race actually _arguing,_ but Davey not talking, and Snitch and Skittery acting all weird when they're around each other.  What's next?  Mush degrading someone?  

            I glanced over at Race and wince.  Believe me, when I say that I have never wanted to see a look like that on anyone's face.  He looks like he just lost his best friend… Okay, bad analogy.  

            He turned toward me and sighed.  "I screwed up, did I?"  He shook his head pathetically, and hugging his knees, looking very much like a 5 year old boy.

            I decided it was probably best not to reply.  Instead I just smiled at him a bit.  

            All I want is for everything to get back to normal.  I think it is time to talk to Mush.

Anthony Higgins- AKA Racetrack 

"Heavy words are so lightly thrown/ but I'd still leap in front of a flying bullet for you."  What Difference Does It Make? – The Smiths

I screwed up royally.  I mean, what the hell was I thinking?  I can't even remember the last time I've did something this horrible.  I mean, I'm in a _delinquency_ school so naturally, I'm not considered a good person.  And I know I'm moody, grouchy, sarcastic and sometimes plain out mean, but I never wanted to hurt Spot.  Not in a million years.  And I swear my personality has been improving since I've been here.  So what the fuck happened?  Why did I have to hurt Spot's feelings?  Why couldn't I have insulted Cowboy's morality instead?  

            "Dude, are you okay?"  

            No, not really.  I have a really bad feeling I've called the only person I actually like a whore.  How about you?

Skittery was giving me the weirdest looks.  We were sitting in Exploring Music, the class in which we sit and read about famous composers all day long.  I must've been looking pretty pathetic if Skittery of all people was asking me if I was all right.  

"You called Spot a whore?"

Opps, did I say that out loud?  "Wait a minute, how did you know I was talking about Spot?"

Skittery rolled his heavily eye-lined eyes at me.  "Whom else would you be talking about?  Like you'd care if you called anyone else a whore."  Then he turned back to his Exploring Music book.

Well, true.  I wouldn't.  Does that make me a bad person?  Heh, probably.  Although calling Spot a whore definitely makes me a horrible person.  What am I going to do?  I knew that I shouldn't have spoken to him at all this morning; I was still wallowing in my jealous rage.  But he came out of the bathroom and kept giving me really pathetic looks.  And I was completely prepared to forgive him, although there really wasn't anything to forgive, since I was the stupid one being all jealous and shit.  

Maybe everything would have went along a little better if the first words that came out of my mouth this morning wasn't  "What the fuck were you doing with Snitch yesterday?"

Yeah, that's about the time everything went downhill.  Spot was a little confused as to why I gave a damn about what he was doing with Snitch.  And that pissed me off.  

Then again, what pissed me off even more was that _I_ was confused as to why I gave a damn about what he was doing with Snitch.  It wasn't really any of my business.  I mean I'm his best friend, not his boyfriend.  Although, when everything is said and done, I'm probably the closet thing he has to a boyfriend.

Wait a minute.  Rewind.  Did I just think boyfriend?  

"Aw, shit."

Skittery glanced up from his book again.  "What?"

Boyfriend?  _Boyfriend?!_  Where did that thought come from?  I'm not even gay!  I mean I know that at least three fourths of the male population here is gay, but I'm not.  I had a girlfriend before I got sent here.  Okay, so that was four years ago and I've never really looked at any girl since, but still.  I definitely was not thinking about Spot in a more than friendly way when consumed in a bitter jealous rage.  

…Right?

"Dude, what's wrong now?"  Skittery was beginning to look annoyed.

I stared at him, too shocked to move.  And then I felt the biggest epiphany ever to appear in my life looming over me.  Why did I get jealous anyway?  No guy actually gets jealous when his gay best friend finds a potential boyfriend.  So why did it bother me so much?  It obviously bothered me enough to lash out at Spot.  Wait a minute…  Why did I call him a whore?  This is probably his first potential boyfriend I've ever heard about.

I was acting just like a jealous boyfriend would act when catching his boyfriend with another guy.  And I didn't want him with another guy.  That's why it bothered me.

"I wanted him to be with me, not with Snitch!"  I exclaimed as I jumped from my seat.

Skittery responded by giving me that "you're insane" look.  Then again, so did the rest of the class.  I think this is officially the first time everyone laughed at me instead of quivering in fear.

I'm really losing my touch.

Oh well, I'll worry about becoming my usual cruel self later; first I need to find a way to apologize to Spot.

Dean Gilliam- AKA Snitch 

"Boys meet boys get together/ Boys meet boys live forever/ don't say no/ Boys say go."  Boys Say Go – Depeche Mode

Life is wonderful.  

            That is my conclusion for today.  Not only did I so totally ace the Women's Literature exam but also yesterday's chat with Spot totally cheered me up.  After Race made his crazy appearance, Spot looked a bit worried, but he continued to tell me ridiculous things such as "Skittery really likes you."  Which is totally BS, but it's nice to hear such things once and awhile.  

            However, I have a feeling that life for Spot is less than wonderful.  He's completely listless and quiet.  And at lunch and dinner, he barely ate.  Man, something must've really been wrong if he didn't eat.  Who would give up food?

            But when I asked him what was wrong, he said everything was fine, which caused Blink and Skittery to shoot accusing glares at Race, who in turn, looked really guilty.  

            My guess is that something bad happened last night while I was having the time of my life.  I decided to talk to Skittery again, who was actually in a very talkative mood yesterday.  I'm actually beginning to wonder if he does like me…  Not that it matters, because there is probably no chance that either of us would ever mention it to each other.  

            Oh well, I guess I'll find out what happened to Spot at detention tonight.  Yeah, that's right.  Mr. Brown gave me detention all week too.  Although today is our last day and the only day we'll actually get to spend detention together.  I was actually pretty psyched about it because that means I can tell Spot about the possible progress that was made with Skittery.  I hope Spot can give me more positive advice or something.  

            Perhaps I was a little too psyched about detention, because Blink looked at me as if I was an alien when I grinned and replied "Nope!  I have detention!" when he asked me if I was going to play poker with them tonight.  

            That didn't keep me from practically skipping and dancing to detention though.  When I entered the room, Spot was actually stopped pouting long enough to give me a surprised look.

            I sat down next to him just as Mr. Brown walked in.  "You two will sit here and think about what you did until I get back," He instructed.  And then he left.  I swear detention is the stupidest thing in the world.  The only thing bad about it is that you miss special events such as poker night.  But all we do is sit here and talk, it's not like it is completely torture or anything.  Though the more detentions you get, the more likely you'll be stuck here in this school until your twenty five, in which the school has to kick you out.  

            I was just about to tell my good news to Spot when he gave me the most pitiful look in the world.  "Race is really pissed off, Snitch.  He called me a whore."  He said it really quietly and pathetically.  

            In fact, it took me about five minutes to realize what he just said.  Race called him a whore?  Why the hel-   Oh shit.  Why didn't I think of it before?  Of course Race was jealous.  I was practically on top of Spot when he opened the door, who knows what he thought was going on.  

            "Damn, Spot, I'm sorry.  It's all my fault, isn't it?" 

            Spot gave me another odd look.  "What are you talking about?  Why is it your fault?  He's mad at me, not you.  Either that or he's just sick of me."  He looked down at his lap and I suddenly got the feeling that he was holding back tears.  Which is a really bad thing.  Spot is anything but a crybaby.  He didn't even cry when Morris and Oscar Delancey beat him up for being gay.  In fact, he fought back, and they looked pretty beat up by the time school security broke up the fight.  That fight ensured Spot enrollment at this school until he was eighteen, at least.  "Everyone's sick of me."

            Uh oh.  What's going on?   Where did Spot go?  Spot never gets depressed.  Spot is always happy.  We all count on Spot being happy.  "Hey, hey, don't say that.  I'm not sick of you.  I like talking to you."  I reached out to grab his shoulder or something, but Spot moved out of my reach.

            "He said he didn't even want to look at me.  What did I do?  I don't get it."  

            I took a deep breath.  Okay, I could understand that Race was jealous.  But he had absolutely no right to pick on Spot about it.  And he especially had no right to make Spot cry.  

            Although, Spot wasn't really crying, just quivering a bit.  Which was just as abnormal.  

            I need to find Race.  Someone needs to set him straight.  

            Dammit I was in a good mood too.  

            Hmm… well maybe I'll get Skittery to help me.  

TBA…

I swear I have no control over this fic anymore.  Whatever happens is completely out of my control.  My original plan was to focus on Skittery and Snitch, but that didn't happen.  Nope.  Well, next chapter will be dedicated to Skitts and Snitch.  Kind of.  I'm lost now.  I have no idea what I'm going to do about Spot and Race.  Maybe I'll just keep them fighting until the last chapter.  That would be amusing, actually.  And now I have to do with stupid smitten Jack.  Apparently he doesn't want to make my life easy.  However, this is going to end up Race/Spot, because I feel like it.  

Okay, I'm done.  R&R please.  Those reviews are seriously what I live by.  When I'm at work getting paper cut after paper cut while filing, I think of my reviews and my hands stop bleeding.  …Well, not really, but they really do make me happy.  

Dude.  I'm too tired to be trying to explain myself. 

Thank you all:

Fidget Conlon:  Doesn't Jack make up for it?  Okay, well not really, because most likely all he's going to do is complicate things from here on out.  But hey, at least he apologized.  I wasn't going to make him apologize.  Well, not really apologize.  But he felt bad.  Ain't he a sweetie?

AngelofMusic2:  You know, I don't even remember the last time I updated.  But I don't think it has been a full week yet.  And don't worry, next time your Spot muse threatens you, just lock him into a room with Race.  It's bound to work every time.  I'm glad you like it!  

SpecsGlasses:  Hehe, preppy Skitts.  One day, I am going to write a fic with an extremely happy, preppy Skittery.  And dammit, he's going to enjoy being happy and preppy.  Heh.  Anyways, I am so glad you enjoy this fic.  And don't worry; Race will probably continue to be jealous of Snitch and Jack for the rest of his life…  Well, not really.  At least I hope not.

Newsie I'm In Love:  Don't worry about signed reviews.  I really don't care either way.  I love reviews in general.  I hope you still like it.  This chapter is pretty… odd.  I made Race yell at Spot for no reason.  In fact, I'm making everyone yell at Spot for no reason.  You know what?  My goal is to make Spot happy for the rest of the fic.  

India Ariena:  LoL.  Don't worry.  Dutchy makes another appearance in the next chapter, along with this cutie-pie boyfriend.  And as for Spot, well things just keep getting worse for the poor guy.  But don't worry!  Eventually, Race will make everything all better.  

Shakes1:  Your review had me laughing with glee.  I am so happy you enjoyed this fic.  I have half a mind to put Davey with Jack just because of your sweet review.  

Nakaia Aiden-Sun:  What would really be ironic is if Crutchy comes to the school and beats Jack up, just to teach him a lesson.  And Mush/Blink?  Who knows.  Personally, I love that couple.  But I haven't really thought about it.  It might be cute because Blink is so in denial about being gay.  And I guess I could make up a good reason about everyone being gay…  But we'll see.

Lydie:  So you like flirty Specs, eh?  Me too.  I think it's the glasses.  They scream "flirt!"  And I love your reviews by the way.  They're always so nice, makes me feel good about myself.  


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Newsies.  Disney owns Newsies.  

Friday I'm In Love 

David Jacobs AKA The Walking Mouth 

"And I hate your attitude/ I ain't scared at all/ 'Cause it don't matter what you do."  So Far Away- Goo Goo Dolls

            There are many bad things about being thrown into a delinquency school.  The food is terrible, the teachers are harsh, and you get stuck with people like Jack who think that they own the world.  But the worst of all is that you have to wake up early on Saturdays.  

            After all, "Overcoming Delinquency" starts at 8 o'clock sharp every Saturday morning.  I'd like to say that you get used to only being able to sleep in one day during the entire week, but that's a lie.  You never get used to it.  Although the first three weeks are hell, I walked around like a zombie because I didn't get enough sleep at first.  And then I got used to never sleeping and things definitely improved.  As much as they could when you're waking up at six in the morning in order to take a shower before the entire building runs out of hot water.

            So, yes, I could understand why Jack looked like the living dead.  I mean, in all honesty, everyone did.  We stayed up really late in order to wait for Spot and Snitch to come back.  Around one in the morning they showed up, laughing their asses off, probably about something really stupid.  

            And then they both decided they were too tired to play poker and went to bed.  

            Inconsiderate bastards.  You think they would have at least played one game with us since we spent the entire night giving Racetrack our money.  

            Anyways, just because I understood why Jack looked so crappy, didn't mean I did not laugh at him.  Because I did.  Not aloud of course, but on the inside I was rolling around on the ground in hysterics.  Really.  His hair wasn't even brushed; it was sticking up in all directions giving him the look of an adorable child.  

…Without the adorable part of course.  

            All of the guys were way too tired to give him words of encouragement.  We all trudged toward the kitchens that "Overcoming Delinquency" was going to be held in. 

            "Overcoming Delinquency" really isn't that bad.  I mean, it is kind of fun if you have the right partner.  You just screw around while baking and sewing and cleaning.  One week we made brownies.  The funny part was that Medda just passed out a bunch of store bought brownie mix and then told us that we had to figure it out ourselves.  She had a completely solemn look on her face, as if reading the directions on the back of a brownie mix box was hard.  Sadly, there were still a few who failed.  

            "Everybody find a lab partner and sit down!!"  Medda howled the moment we stepped into the kitchens.  The kitchens are actually a huge room full of tons of separate "cooking centers" that consisted of stoves, ovens, sinks, and small counters.  

            Medda actually had to stand on a platform in order to "oversee" us in our quest to bake.  She took "Overcoming Delinquency" very seriously even though it is the biggest joke of the class.  I think its because it is the only class she teaches.  

            I went to go find a partner; usually I'll just go find some random person.  Yeah, that's what it is like when you're the only one out of all your friends who doesn't have a best friend anywhere in sight.  

            Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and I jumped to see Skittery standing right behind me.  "Ask Jack to be your partner."

            I glared at him.  "Why?"  There was no way in _hell_ that I was going to be Jack Kelly's cooking partner.  The asshole will make me do everything.

            "Because Spot will ask him if you don't and then you'll be with Race."  

            Oh yeah, Race and Spot were fighting.  "You just want Race and Spot to make up.  That's not going to happen just because they are cooking partners," I told Skittery.  Why did he care anyways?  He doesn't care about anyone.  

            That was when he glared.  "Just do it!"  I eeped and ran off to find Jack.  Skittery is a pretty scary guy when he wants to be.  

            I searched for Jack and found that Spot was craftily making his way toward him.  The moment Spot stopped in front of Jack and opened his mouth to speak, I ran across the room, grabbed Jack's arm and hauled him off with me.  "Be my partner."

            "What the fuck are you doing?!"  Jack pulled his arm away from me and gave Spot a longing look.  His gaze darkened when Race walked up to Spot and apparently was attempting to pull Spot over to the nearest cooking station so they could be partners.  Aw, Cowboy has a crush.  How disgustingly cute.

            Spot glared at Race but stomped off to be his partner anyways.  Not before giving Jack and me the death glares of the century.  Great, let's see if I can get everyone in the room to glare at me before class ends.  

            "What's wrong with you?"  Jack muttered as he sat down on his stool.  Medda had started talking and was explaining the importance of greasing pots so that the melted marshmallow wouldn't stick too much.  

            I shrugged.  "Just shut up and leave me alone, okay?"

            Jack rolled his eyes.  "Okay, it's not like I practically jumped on you to be your lab partner."

            Someone is going to pay for making me cook with this guy.

Bryan Myers- AKA Mush 

"But don't worry/ If it's not your lucky number/ 'Cos tomorrow there's another/ could be you/ could be me."  It Could Be You- Blur

            "Something is wrong," Blink told me as I counted out cups of Rice Krispies and poured them into the mixing bowl in front of us.

            "What do you mean?"

            Blink began to scrap in the marshmallow mixture.  I don't even remember what we put in that mixture but I'm pretty sure its right.  Blink is the best cook after all.

            "You mean you haven't noticed?"  I gave him a weird look.  Noticed what?  All I've noticed was that I'm sitting in a hot room slaving over melted marshmallows.  Was there something else going on here that I wasn't aware of?  "Everyone, everything, it's all been screwed up lately.  Everyone's been fighting!"

            Oh.  Okay.  That makes sense.  "Of course I noticed that!"  I thought about it for a moment.  I know it was a little strange to see everyone pretty much ignoring everyone else, but really it was bound to happen.  I mean we lived together happy and content with each other's company for two years, eventually we are bound to be into fights, right?  I told Blink so, but he didn't seem too convinced.

            "I didn't think much about it, but dude you weren't there."  Blink glanced over at Race and Spot who were arguing over something.  Their marshmallow mixture was a funny brown color.  I'm pretty sure that is not how it was supposed to look.  "Race was so mad at Spot.  We called him a freaking whore to his face!  Race is the only one I know who would actually stick up for Spot.  Something is going on and either we're oblivious or everyone else is just good at hiding it."

            I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  "Blink, everyone else is not hiding anything.  There isn't a big conspiracy against us that involves everyone fighting."

            "I'm just worried about them, okay?"  Blink snapped.  

            I couldn't help but smile a bit.  He was worried.  How sweet.  Even though he has the temper from hell, Blink is one of the most considerate guys I know.  

            "It's all right, Blink.  They'll figure it out.  Besides," I glanced over at Snitch and Skittery who were standing very close and whispering.  Every so often they'd sneak a worried glance at Race and Spot.  "I have a feeling you're not the only one worried.  I'm sure everything will be fine."

            Blink sighed.  "I hope so.  I'm sick of all this fighting.  It's frustrating."  

            I nodded.  "I agree."

            At that moment a scream sounded from across the room.  "How fucking dare you!" Spot shrieked as he lifted an egg and smashed it in Race's face before turning and running out of the room.

            Race just stood there frozen as egg dripped down his nose and onto his shirt.  He had a slightly hurt look on his face.  

            "Where did he get the egg?"  Blink frowned.  "Shouldn't they have already used the eggs?"  He began to frantically check the recipe in front of him.

            I groaned.  For someone who was so worried two minutes ago, who knew that cooking would be his first priority?

Justin Hand AKA Skittery 

**"But there's something you should know now/ that you're on my mind."  Angel Without Wings- Vertical Herizon**

            Well this isn't good.  When Snitch told me that we needed to get Spot and Race together, I wasn't sure he was serious at first.  I mean, for one thing, I've never tried it, but I'm sure I'm a terrible matchmaker.  For another, our plan seems to be failing.

            After all, the partner thing in "Overcoming Delinquency" was supposed to help Race apologize and hopefully lead to the sharing of mutual feelings between the two.

            Well, I suppose the first part went as planned.  Race seemed to be apologizing.  However, five minutes later the couple began to argue.  

            And then, I suppose the sharing of mutual feelings came to play too.  Kind of.  Race had grabbed Spot and kissed him in a way that just looked like it hurt.

            That was when Spot cracked the egg in Race's face.  

            And then Spot ran away.  Who knows where he went.  No one has seen him since.  Snitch went to look for him but came back looking depressingly unsuccessful.

            "Maybe we shouldn't have tried to help them, Skitts."  Snitch plopped unhappily onto his bunk.  "Look what we did!  We made Race sexually attack Spot and made Spot even more miserable than he was before."

            I couldn't help but smile affectionately.  Snitch was really concerned about Spot for some reason.  It was pleasantly considerate.  I sat down next to him.  "Don't worry, Snitch.  They'll be fine.  I bet Spot found Race, they both apologized and are busy making out as we speak."

            Snitch glanced at me with hopeful eyes. "Really?"  

            Of course not.  I know for a fact that Race is currently across the hall pouting in the bathroom and Spot is who knows where probably mourning the loss of his first kiss.  But Snitch didn't need to know that.  

            I nodded.  

            "Liar," Snitch giggled.  He leaned over and before I knew it his lips were pressed clumsily against my cheek.  "But thanks for trying," he whispered before getting up and heading across the hall, most likely to talk to Race.  

            When he reached the door, he turned and winked at me.  

            Despite myself, I grinned back.

Gabriel Conlon- AKA Spot 

"Tell me it's only me/ and I'll tell you it's only you/ 'Cause only you can make me weak."  Heavy- Matchbox 20

            He kissed me.  

            And I mean really kissed me.  Hard too.  So hard I felt as if my teeth were going to cave in.  Okay, so that example makes it sound as if the kiss totally sucked.  And the truth was… it didn't.  

            He actually dipped me back like the suave heroes in old romance movies do to the main girl when they finally share their first romantic kiss.  

            No one has ever hugged me before.  Or held my hand.  But now I have had my first kiss.  

            But that wasn't how I wanted it!  I didn't want someone to force me into a kiss because they were mad at me.  Race probably didn't even like me in that way.  He probably just wanted to get me to shut up.  I guess I was getting kind of loud.  

            He didn't need to take my first kiss though.  He could have just covered my mouth with his hand or something.

            "So this is where you are," A voice sounded from behind me.  

            I jumped a bit and turned.  There stood Specs, the adorably handsome flirt who pretended like he had a thing for Blink in order to make his boyfriend Dutchy jealous.  It was actually quite odd.

            "Everyone is pretty frantic you know."  Specs sat down next to me.  "Snitch was searching for you for at least 30 minutes and Race looked himself in the bathroom apparently.  Who knew you were hiding in the dry food pantry."

            How odd.  I don't believe I have ever had a real withstanding conversation with this Specs and here he is talking to me as if we've been buddies for years.

            He looked serious too.  "What happened in there with Race, anyways?"

            I frowned.  Part of me wanted to tell him to fuck off and mind his own business, but the other part desperately wanted to tell someone and Specs didn't know me enough to pass judgment, right?

             "Race apologized," I started slowly and before I knew it the entire story came tumbling out.  "And I that pissed me off because he expected me to forgive him for calling me a whore for no reason and we started to argue and I guess I began to rant about how I didn't do anything that should have made him mad and then he… he… he kissed me."  I took a deep breath.  

            A smirk appeared on Specs' face.  "So you decided to smash an egg in his face?"

            I blushed.  "I didn't know what to do.  Why did he do it anyways?  The asshole has no right to call me a whore for absolutely no reason and then just kiss me!  He doesn't even..."

            "You know," Specs interrupted.  "The reason I flirt with Blink is really more simple than others make it out to be."  I must've been giving him a weird look because he smiled a bit.  "Dutchy is a difficult boyfriend.  Sometimes he acts as if he's really into me and other times it is as if he doesn't care at all.  However, when he's jealous, he'll actually touch me in public.  And so, if I keep him jealous, he'll respond by showing how much he loves me."

            How is this relevant to Race and me?  We aren't dating.  

            Specs' smile turned into a huge grin.  "You mean, you still haven't noticed."  What is he talking about?  "The way Race reacted to whatever happened between Snitch and you is exactly how Dutchy reacts when I flirt with Blink."  He got up and headed toward the pantry door.  "And something tells me that their reason for being so jealous isn't really all that different."

            Then he left.

            And suddenly I felt the overwhelming urge to see Race.

TBA….

Hmm.  You know what?  I am not a corny, fluffy, happy person so sweetness and flowers and all that jazz will probably not appear here.  No matter how hard I try, I will never be able to write a sappy chapter.  But I will try!  And look, Spot and Race are going to make up soon!  And Snitch and Skittery are going to get together!  Yay?  Perhaps, or maybe I could just…  Never mind, I don't want to give away my ideas.

R&R please!!!!  

FidgetConlon: Yeah, Jack is a hypocrite.  But don't worry he'll get better.  Perhaps Davey will help him?  I do not know.  And I agree yay for Race/Spot-ness!!!

Nakaia Aiden-Sun:  Damn, girl, you work a lot.  I do not work a lot.  I am the biggest slacker.  I am surprised I still have a job.  And please, feel bad for Race!  He's just a big confused sweetheart.  Thanks for reviewing!

Newsies I'm In Love:  This story just does not want to write.  But I am working on getting it out as fast as I can.  I'm glad you still like it.

SpecsGlasses: Spot's just being a girl.  He'll get over himself.  And I'm glad this makes you laugh.  I have a very perverse sense of humor.  Few people understand.  But that's ok.  Makes life more fun for me.  Although, I have a feeling that anyone who likes the Breakfast Club would understand ^_^ OH, and preppy Skitts.  

India Ariena:  My stories are supposed to come out the way I plan dammit!  But you're right.  Of course they don't.  Stupid muses.  I would wish them a gruesome death, but then how would I write?  Anyways, don't worry, Spot will eventually forgive Race.  Although I can't guarantee that Race will forgive Spot for smashing an egg in his face.  I'd be pretty pissed if I were him.  Thank God I'm not, eh?

AngelofMusic: LoL.  Sorry, didn't work.  I don't know how to feel guilty…  No, just kidding.  Actually you have succeeded but unfortunately no matter how guilty I feel my muses have died.  Well, maybe not, but for some reason I have to agonize in order to post a new chapter.  Which sucks.  But I'm trying just for YOU!

Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- I don't really know.  I hope I haven't offended you.  Actually, I have a friend with ADHD.  Except she'll drag me around trying to get me to buy her ice cream and then she'll see a hamburger sign and completely forget what I was buying her in the first place.  It's very unusual.  But yes, she is the example for ADHD!Spot. LoL.  I'm glad you really do act like that, or I'd be embarrassed.  Glad you like it and reviewed!  I love reviews…  Especially from nice people.  

OH!  It is late and I really really really hope there aren't too mistakes.  I am a kid at heart and have been at work and at school all day and sadly am too exhausted to re-check twenty thousand times.  Not like I do when I'm not tired.  Anyways, I apologize in… um… advance (well not anymore) for the mistakes.  


	7. Chapter 6

Ok.  Disclaimer.  I don't own these characters.  Disney owns them.  

Friday I'm in Love 

**William Ballat AKA Kid Blink**

"I've seen here before/ I've seen you before/ I can't escape walking through these walls/ Hard to find a place where there are no walls."  These Walls- Trapt

            Just in case you were wondering (and I know that you were) my rice krispie treats were the best in the class.  Although that was soon forgotten because Spot went missing and Race looked himself in our bathroom, making it impossible for Jack and I to relieve ourselves without having to run across the hall and beg Skittery, who was, by the way, getting a big kick out of it.  The bastard.  

To make a long story short, we both had to stand in front of Skittery and bribe him with everything we can think of in order to use their bathroom.  Why didn't we just go to another room and ask to use their bathroom you ask?  Because we're in a delinquency school and the other kids who aren't normal, like my wonderful friends, will kill us.  Literally.

So, that was my day.  Mush hung out with me, for whom I am grateful, because Jack was moping because he actually saw Race kiss Spot.  And even though Spot crushed an egg in Race's face and _ran_ Jack was positive they were going to elope and run off toward the rising sun.

It took Mush and I awhile to explain to him that that won't happen because A. Spot didn't seem to happy with the kiss and B. they couldn't elope and run off because they are still in delinquency school.  

But what confused me the most was, when did Jack decide that he actually liked Spot?  The last I remember of the two was Jack apologizing for calling him a fag.  Very questionable, eh?  

Oh well.  None of my business.  I'm actually not very happy with my friends at the moment.  They're all acting like they're part of some sort of teenage soap opera and they refuse to tell me what is going on.  Even Davey is keeping quiet.  And he's never quiet!  What is going on that is so important that Mush and I can't know, eh?  I mean Race just _kissed_ Spot.  Although neither Mush nor I saw it, Dutchy and Specs mentioned it, before Specs went off in search of Snitch.  I didn't even know Race liked Spot in that way.

Sighing, I turned to watch Mush, who was having a conversation with the bathroom door. 

Well, he was trying to have a conversation with Race, but was failing.  I'm assuming the bathroom door is listening more than Race is at the moment.  

"Come on, Race, just go and apologize to him.  He'll forgive you!  He likes you more than he likes anyone else here!  You're the closest thing he has to a boyfrie- I mean, best friend!"  Mush begged.  "If he doesn't forgive you, than he doesn't deserve you, all right?"

Suddenly the door swung open.  Race stood there, looking incredibly serious and unhappy.  "I'm going to apologize.  If he doesn't forgive me, I'll kill you."  

And with that he stalked out of the room.

Mush went white.  "Do you think he was serious, Blink?"  

Laughing, I shrugged.  "You never know.  Maybe all those crazy rumors are right and he did kill someone to get in here.  Then we all know who will be second on his list."

In reply, Mush glared at me.  "You are the worst best friend _ever_."

I shrugged again and sat down next to him.  "I try, Mush-man.  You, however, are the best best friend in the world because I think you just helped getting everything back to normal."  I swung an arm around his shoulders.

Once everything is back to order, maybe someone will bother to tell me what's going on.

Jack Kelly AKA Cowboy 

"I'll be there for you/ when you need somebody I'll be there for you/ When you want someone that cares…" I'll Be There- The Moffatts

I can't believe that Race finally got the nerve to kiss Spot.

And it was some kiss too.  He wrapped his arms around Spot and completely dipped him backwards.  If it had happened to any girl, it would have defined their most romantic kiss.  And even though Spot pulled away and cracked the egg in his face and everything, it was obvious that he was affected by it.  His cheeks were flushed and he looked as if he wanted to kiss Race back, but couldn't because something was holding him back.

I wouldn't want my first kiss with the person I love to be during a fight either.  

Even though I know Spot is probably head over heels for Race, just like Race is for him, I can't stop myself from walking around and looking for him.  For some reason, I really want to see him.  And I can explain why too.  By now, I'd be stupid not to realize that I have somewhat of a crush on the small guy.  It's weird, you know, for as much as I hated short people before now, Spot is probably the most amazing person I have ever met.  And he's extremely short for a sixteen year old.

Racing down the halls, I didn't even notice Specs coming toward me.  "Hey, Cowboy," he called to me, stopping me by grabbing my shoulder.  I met Specs while walking to lunch with Blink one day.  Apparently he has a boyfriend, but he likes to flirt with Blink.  Go figure.  Maybe when Spot starts to go out with Race, he'll like to flirt with me.  Or maybe, Spot will change his mind and just go out with me.  Besides, Race is too moody for someone as perfect as Spot.

Specs gave me a long, searching look before smiling a bit.  "If you're looking for Spot, he's in the kitchen closet."  His hand squeezed my shoulder.  "I know you'll know what do to."  

The look he gave me then almost startled me.  It was as if he knew what I was thinking and feeling about Spot and that he was counting on me to do the right thing.  

So I nodded and took off toward the kitchens, only to turn a sharp corner and run right into a soft body, sending the body sprawling down to the floor.  Glancing down, I found Spot staring back up at me.

"Sorry about that.  I was looking for you actually."  I reached down and helped him up.  

He mock-glared and groaned as he stood up, rubbing his back.  "If you were looking for me, why were you running like a madman down the halls?"

I grinned sheepishly.  "Specs told me where you were."

The playful look in Spot's eyes slowly disappeared, as if he was remembering something painful.  "Oh yeah?  Probably wanted you to come here and cheer me up, right?"

Honesty is the best policy, I guess.  "Actually, I was looking for you anyways, but he sent me here because he knew I would convince you to do the right thing."

Spot sighed.  "Yeah?  Well, I'm not really sure what the right thing to do right now is.  So if you know, I'd appreciate some advice."

_Go out with me._  The words seemed so easy.  And although he would probably say no, what would it hurt?  But I know that's not right.  He needs Race not me.  And I have a feeling that I don't even like him half as much as Race likes him.  Race is probably in love with him.  Spot is probably Race's entire world.  

"Go find Race."

Spot raised an eyebrow.  "What?"

I smiled at him.  "Go find Race and then you'll know exactly what to do."

"That's funny," Spot sighed.  "You're advice is the same as Specs'."  He smiled back at me, a bit of happiness trickling into his eyes.  "I guess it wouldn't hurt.  I still need to apologize for smashing that egg into his face."

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure he found it utterly charming."

Rolling his eyes, Spot turned toward the dorms.  "Thanks, Jacky-boy."  

And then he was gone.  But do you want to know the funny thing?  I'm actually happy with the way things have turned out.  Because my crush will probably fade, but I can always be Spot's friend.

David Jacobs AKA The Walking Mouth

"Like some childhood fantasy/ A question mark hangs over me/ Dream of hope, of life sublime/ You in yours and I in mine." All We Need Now- Blue October

            I cannot believe it.  

            I think I just witnessed Jack Kelly doing something totally and completely self-less.  I mean I figured out that Jack had a little crush on Spot.  But what surprised me was that he had a perfect opening to squeeze himself in between Spot and Race.  Instead, he sent Spot running happily into Race's arms.  

            The shock was so strong, that I didn't even more when Jack rounded the corner and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.  "What are you doing here, David?"

            I shook my head quickly and shrugged.  "Hanging out.  You?"

            Jack looked angry.  Which was odd, he really didn't have much to be angry about at all.  "You were listening to our conversation, weren't you?"

            "What was there to hear?"  I demanded.  "You guys said like five sentences to each other."

            He began to walk menacingly toward me.  "I don't care.  Why were you eavesdropping anyways?"

            And suddenly, I couldn't hold back.  If he was going to beat me up, he might as well know whom I am.  "You really don't remember me, do you?"  He stopped advancing and gave me a weird look.  I took it as a cue to continue.  "I don't really expect you too, of course.  Well, maybe I do.  I mean, you dated my sister.  You would think you would remember me."

            I watched as his eyes focused and I knew that he knew who I was.  "You're Sarah's little brother."  I nodded.  "You're the little asshole who told me that Santa Fe sucks."

            "Believe me, if I knew that you were so attached to the place, I wouldn't have said a word."  

            Jack frowned.  "I beat you up, didn't I?"

            This time, I couldn't keep from rolling my eyes as I nodded.  

            "No wonder you hate me," He muttered and shook his head.  "I felt really bad about that, you know.  Sarah got really mad at me."  His eyes lifted off the ground and met mine.  "I couldn't even control myself.  I was so angry I couldn't even hold myself back.  If I apologized now, would you forgive me?"

            Okay.  This is not what I was expecting.  I was expecting him to jump on me and beat me to a pulp once he realized that I bagged on Santa Fe and accidentally overheard his conversation with Spot.

            But what really surprised me was that I was answering him.  "Yes, I'd forgive you," I whispered quietly.  He looked surprised.  And I'm pretty sure that I looked pretty shocked as well.  After all, I spent so many years holding a grudge against him slowly it became an obsession.  I wanted to see his pride fall the way mine did when he beat me up.  

            I couldn't help forgiving him though.  I mean, he looked kind of cute when he was bashful and ashamed.  

            Before I could say anything, Race billowed down the halls and skidded to a halt in front of us.  "Where is Spot?"  He demanded.

            Jack and I wordlessly pointed back toward the dorm rooms and it was hard not to laugh when Race turned around and started running back in the direction from which he came.  

            We both shared an amused look.  Things were looking up for Race and Spot.

TBA…

Okay, this chapter is pretty much pointless.  Plus it has been awhile since I last updated.  For that I really do apologize.  I wanted to update but a very evil stats project and English paper got in the way.  In fact, because of the paper, don't expect many updates until Nov. 17, because that is when it is due.  I may pop out another chapter, or I may write it after I finish the paper.  It depends on how much time I have.  I hate school.  It's evil.  And I'm sorry about the trivial chapter.  Its just a filler, really, for the Race-and-Spot-make-up scene.  Which will be coming eventually.  As will the Snitch/Skittery thing. 

Hope you liked this chapter!  Next one will be better!  I will write until I am actually happy with the chapter.  

Shout-outs!

Shakes- Yay!!!  I love your reviews!  They're so long and nice and sweet and make me so happy.  You won't believe how happy they make me.  In fact, they make me so happy, I will put Snitch and Skittery together after all!  And of course Specs is a sweetie.  Him and his cute lil boyfriend.  They're so sweet.  Thank you soooooooooooooo much for the review!!  Loved it! 

FidgetConlon- more kisses to come….  Well hopefully.  It depends on if the muses feel like kissing and I think they're feeling a little kissed depraved, so it should be there!  They're getting together soooooooooooooooon.  ^__^

Nakaia Aiden-Sun- Actually, everything you said made sense to me…  but that may not be a good thing.  Because I too have been working like crazy with school and the job from hell.  But it's ok because we're on the same level here.  

SpecsGlasses-  Ha, school.  Who needs it?  School was created so that you and screw around and do whatever the hell you want during it and still succeed.  I'm glad you like my story!  That makes me very happy.  And yes, perverse sense of humor!  It makes life so much happier.

Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- Snitchy is so cute.  He makes me happy.  And soon he's going to get together with Skittery.  Aren't they cute???  Yes, they are.  I'm glad you like this!!  

Angel of Music-  …  I really did feel guilty!  I wanted to update but the stats project from hell attacked me!  But now its all over and soon is winter break, which means one and a half months of happy happy updates.  And thank you soooo much for your reviews.  I have enjoyed them so much.  You're so sweet!  I'll work double time on the next chapter!  Just for you!

India Ariena- You know what would be funny?  If Spot didn't forgive Race, then went and stopped Davey and Jack from having their special moment and then started going out with Jack.  Therefore successfully ruining Davey and Race's lives.  But don't worry, that probably won't happen.  But wouldn't THAT be a plot twist!  Anyways, I'm glad you like it! 

Newsies I'm in love-  Awwwwwwwww.  You're so sweet.  (And I am so over-zealous with the word sweet today.)  I'm glad you like it so much!  And don't worry, I'll have this story finished by Christmas…. Hopefully.

Thank you all for reviewing!  I love you all!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

I'm not even sure I own this story anymore…  but I sure as anything don't own the characters.  

Friday I'm In Love 

Gabriel Conlon AKA Spot 

"But when I think of what I could lose/ All other options disappear from view/ When I choose/ I choose you."  I Choose You- Tears for Fears

            Finding Race wasn't as easy as it seemed.  

            The moment Jack told me to go find Race, it all became clear to me.  I needed to be near Race.  I needed for him to apologize and for me to forgive him.  Because I missed him so damn much when he wasn't around.  And its almost pathetic that it took me this long to realize how much I depended on Race.

            So I ran as fast as I could up to our dorm room, where I figured Race would be, locked in the bathroom.  For some reason, when he gets really upset, he goes into the bathroom.  It's absolutely adorable actually.  I wonder if it's his safe place from childhood and whenever his parents yelled at him, he'd run to the bathroom.  The thought of tiny Race locking himself in the bathroom made me grin as I threw open the door to our room.

            But the bathroom door was wide open and the only ones present in the room were Mush and Blink, who must've been playing rummy-gin.  

            "Where's Race?"  I asked, stepping into the room.

            Blink shrugged as he glared at his cards.  His glare increased once Mush picked up the top card of the deck.  "He left a few minutes ago," Mush said, as he smirked wildly at Blink.  "I believe he was looking for you."

            My chest tightened.  He was looking for me.  He wants to apologize to me.  He's not mad at me for cracking an egg in his face in front of the entire school.  

            I grinned happily and glanced over Mush's shoulder.  He only needed one more card in order to win.  "You're going to lose."  I beamed at Blink.   He scowled in return, but I refused to let it phase me.  

            After all, Race was looking for me.

            Instead of sitting around and waiting for Race to come back, defeated because he couldn't find me, I bounded back out of the room.  He probably went downstairs to find me, so if I go downstairs, I'll probably find him!

            But the moment I made it downstairs and started running away the dorm area, I realized that I could be wrong.  Maybe Race hasn't forgiven me.  Maybe he wanted to yell at me some more…  

            Maybe he was angrier with me now because I refused him in front of the entire school.

            What if he hated me now?

            That thought made me stop completely. 

            Throughout my entire stay at this school, the only one who truly stood by me and offered their friendship was Race.  He was the one who let me scream into my pillow whenever my body hurt so much because it couldn't have what it was craving.  He was the one who told me it was okay to cry.  He was the one who stood up for me when everyone thought I was crazy.

            And I believed in him.  I still do I guess.  I believe in him to make it all better.  And I know that all those crap rumors about him killing someone are false.  He hasn't even told me why he's here, but I know he couldn't kill anybody.  No matter what anyone said, Race was so nice and gentle.  He was a genuine friend.

            That's why the thought of him hating me made me want to cry.  

            I was convinced I didn't do anything wrong.  And I didn't at first, but then I had to embarrass him in front of the entire school.  Everybody was in that cooking room!  And even though at the moment I was mad that he kissed me, now I wish that I had just responded, because then he'd like me still.  

            Sighing, I glanced down the empty hall.  Should I keep trying to find Race?  Or should I just admit defeat and hide somewhere until he decides that I'm not worth being mad at.  

            And then I realized I couldn't do it.  I couldn't seek him out and then find out that he hated me.  I didn't want to see him if he hated me.  

            So I turned and ran down the hall.  I had to get out of here before he came back toward the dorms.  I needed to hide.

            I made it about ten feet before I threw myself around turn and ran straight into a firm chest.  For the second time that day I found myself lying dazedly on the ground.  Do I have the worst luck or what?  Why do I always run into people?

            Groaning, I pushed myself up by my palms and then looked up to apologize to the person I bombarded.  And to myself I found myself staring into a family pair of brown eyes.  

            "R-Race?"  I could feel myself paling.  I didn't want to be here.  I didn't want to have this moment with him.  "S-Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-"

            A hand jutted right in front of my face.  My first reaction was the flinch, because surely he was going to hit me, but then I realized that he was just offering me a hand up.

            Cautiously I put my hand in his and let him pull me up.  However, once I was on my feet, he didn't stop pulling me.  

            Before I could even process what was happening, I was pressed against a warm chest, two strong arms wrapped securely around me.  "I'm sorry."  The words came out in a whisper.  And I waited for him to continue talking, but that's all he said.

            Sighing, I let my arms move up and wrap around his waist, clinging to him tightly.  "It's okay."  

            And suddenly I remembered my earlier thoughts about him hating me and then I remembered why we were fighting in the first place.  This all started because he called me a whore?  

            I broke into laughter.  

            Race pulled back, looking slightly hurt.  "What?"

            "We're so stupid.  We've been fighting for nearly a week over something so stupid."

            And then he grinned.

Anthony Higgins AKA Racetrack 

" And for the first time/ I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for/ your every moment."  Stand Inside Your Love- Smashing Pumpkins

His laughter was contagious and before I know it we were both leaning against the wall in hysterics.  Mostly from the sheer ridiculousness of our arguing, but partly due to relief.  I couldn't believe that he was so free to forgive me.  He must be the greatest person in the world.

            Glancing over at him, my heart melted when I finally saw those blue eyes twinkling at me with laughter and happiness.  It had been so long since I've shared a joke with him.  

I slid down the wall and sat down on the ground, staring up at him.  Cautiously I held my arms out.  

            I knew how much I adored him, however, just because he forgave me for everything, didn't mean that he liked me too.  I mean, obviously, he liked me, because I am his best friend.  But he might not have liked me as much as I liked him.  Or in the same way that I liked him.

            But to my relief, he plopped himself right down in between my legs and nestled himself against my chest.  "I'm sorry about the egg.  Would you believe me if I told you I only did it because I heard that it's the polite thing to do when someone kisses you?"

            "No, but it's okay."  I pulled him closer and sighed, resting my head on his.  His hair was so soft against my cheek.  "I didn't know it was your first kiss."

            He shrugged.  "It was a great first kiss anyhow.  I kind of wish I didn't react the way I did."

            My heart started doing flip-flops.  Was this an invitation to kiss him again?  Because if it was there was nothing holding me back.  I could kiss him as much as I want. 

            Although, before I did anything, I wanted to apologize properly.  Even if he said it was okay, he should at least know the truth.  "I'm sorry for getting angry at you.  Would you believe me if I told you that's how my parents taught me to court my future boyfriends?"

            He blushed adorably and I sighed in contentment.  "No, but it's all right.  Specs explained it to me."

            "Specs?"

            "Yeah, Specs."

            "You took advice from some guy who has a boyfriend and yet is always flirting with Blink?"  I was almost insulted.  I meant honestly, he's comparing me to Specs?!

            Spot obviously didn't understand my concerns, because he just grinned.  "I think I understand Specs a lot more than I used to.  You should talk to him, sometime.  He's a great guy."

            I tried to ignore the sudden bought of jealousy I was feeling.  "How great?"

            "Well, he was the one who found me when I was hiding in the food closet and then he-"

            Rolling my eyes, I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.  Spot's lips were so soft and felt so good; I nearly forgot that he cracked an egg in my face the last time I kissed him.

            I pulled away; I could feel the heat rush to my face.  However, when I glanced over at Spot, and realized that he was bright cherry red, I relaxed a bit.  

            We both moved away from each other and sat side by side, our feet nearly touching and our shoulders inches apart, in a dead uncomfortable silence.  For once in many years, I think I actually cared what he thought and was worried about how he would react.  I can't remember if I ever worried about anyone or anything before I met him.

            Thankfully, he didn't leave me there to worry for all.  Instead he reached over and grabbed my hand.

            And we sat there, hands entwined, inches apart, for hours.

Dean Gilliam AKA Snitch 

"I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say/ I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be/ But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me/ I promise you, I promise you I will."  The Promise- When in Rome

Our dorm room was empty.  I think Mush, Blink, Cowboy, and Davey were in the next room throwing a party in honor of Spot and Race making up.  Now at least we don't have to deal with the "Spot/Race is such an asshole" conversations that they both forced us into having the entire duration of their fight.  Which was, now that I think about it, two days?  Why the hell did it seem like two decades?  Who knew that the absence of Spot and Race bonding would affect us so much?

            However, I wasn't even thinking about Race and Spot.  Although I am really happy for them, I'm not ready to join the party.  Maybe when Spot and Race actually come back.  Hell, we don't even know if they did make up.  Those guys are having a party based entirely on assumption.  

            I chuckled a bit and threw myself onto my bed.  "I've heard we now have a new pair of newlyweds."  I jumped as Skittery's deep voice sounded from the bed across from me.   

            "Who knows?  No one has seen either of them for hours now."  I turned onto my back; feeling at ease just knowing Skittery was near.  

            There was a slight sound of rustling coming from his direction.  "Are you going to attend the reception across the hall?"  

            "Unless the damn newlyweds show up?  Hell no.  Those poker games are too rowdy for me.  My mom is beginning to wonder why I keep asking for more money."

            Skittery laughed.  A deep, pleasant sound that seemed to vibrate from his chest.  I think I could learn to love that sound.  "Well you can stay in here and hang with me then."  My chest constricted.  Hell yeah!  "Let's play truth or truth."

            "Truth or truth?  Isn't that some girls' game? I thought it was truth or dare."

            I could practically feel him shrug.  "I'm too tired to move around for a dare.  So I'll ask you a question and you answer."

            "Fine fine."

            "What's your real name?"

            What?  He doesn't even know my real name??  How messed up is that?  Oh wait, I don't know his either.  "Uh, Dean."

            "Dean?!"

            "Is there something wrong with my name?"

            "No, no, its great."

            "Well what's your name then, asshole?"

            "Justin."

            Damn him for having a normal name.  Then again, what's wrong with Dean?  At least it's not a girl's name like Ashley.  I knew a kid named Ashley.  He was really fucked up because of his name I tell you.  

            "What's your favorite color?"

            "Blue."

            "Mine too."

            "I didn't even ask you a question!"

            "You have no imagination.  You would've just asked the same question."

            I shot up in my bed.  "What?!  I have a great imagination thank you very much."

            From where I was now sitting, I could see him rise up as well.  "Okay, then, ask me one."

            Okay.  The truth?  I really have no idea what to ask him.  I never had bothered to know much about anything about anyone.  "If you had a choice of anyone at this entire school, who would you sleep with?"

            There was a long silence and suddenly I felt really stupid.  Why did I ask that?  He's not going to say me of all people.  "That's a hard one…  Dutchy I think."

            Pain blossomed in my chest.  Dutchy?  He didn't even know Dutchy.  He had never been locked up in a closet with Dutchy.  He never held Dutchy's hand.  I opened my mouth to reply, but never got my chance because a series of cheers erupted from outside the room.  Grateful for the distraction I jumped up and walked toward the door and threw it open.  I didn't want to act normal and nonchalant about Skittery wanting to sleep with Dutchy.  I didn't even really want to think about it.  

            Outside was Race and Spot holding hands, looking incredibly sheepish.  The rest of the guys were teasing them and laughing happily.  I grinned too and gave Spot and nod.  He grinned back and blew me a kiss.  Luckily, Race was looking the other way.

            A presence moved behind me, reminding me that Skittery still wanted to sleep with Dutchy instead of me and that wouldn't change even if Spot and Race were happy together.  

            Skittery stepped up next to me, staring at me.  Did he want me to cry in front of him?  And then he leaned over toward me.  "Just kidding.  I'd rather sleep with you than Dutchy."

            And suddenly my heart stopped.  I couldn't even move as Skittery winked at me and then walked over to Spot and hit him upside the head.  "What the hell was that for?"  Spot whined.

            Skittery grinned back.  "Sorry, Spot, I meant to slap you on the back, but you're too damn short."  

            Everyone else laughed, including Race, and Skittery turned toward me with that quirky grin of his plastered on his face.  

            I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out, but couldn't help grinning back.

**TBA….**

Finally, its finished.  This chapter was made in celebration.  I finally finished my damn 10 page English essay on Little Red Riding Hood and turned it in too.  And now school is almost over!  I'm so happy.  I'm also very very very happy I finally got this chapter out.  It took me forever because for some odd reason, a bunch of ulcers developed in my throat and the doctor thought it was valley fever.  Lord knows why because when you have valley fever you don't develop ulcers.  My doctor isn't very smart.  Anyways, after being bombarded with that damn English paper and the frequent calls of "we need you to give more blood because we don't understand why all twenty thousand of your blood tests don't test positive for valley fever," I wrote this.  And yes, now the ulcers are gone.  Very mysteriously, the moment the stress of school began to go away (because 1st semester is over in 3 weeks!) they went away too.  

Anyways, enough about that.  That's just me rambling.  I'm tired from driving in LA traffic all yesterday.  Here's a tip for those who have never (God forbid) been to LA: don't drive.  Have someone else drive it makes you feel better.  

Okay, I'm done.  I hope you guys like this!  I'm sorry it's not as good as I wanted to be!!!!  I think either next chapter or the one after that will be the last.  

Shakes- Hey look, I put in some Skittery/Snitch just for you!!!  Yay!!!!  Although, it isn't much, it's there!!!  Ain't Halloween great?  I had a wonderful Halloween.  I don't remember what I did.  But I think it was nice.  Other than Christmas, that's my fave holiday.  Thank you so much for reviewing!  You're so great!  

Nakaia Aidan-Sun- Apparently AP classes at whatever school you go are much more informative than the place I went to high school in.  The only thing I remember about the two years I spent in AP English was that whatever book you read, you can always allude it to the Bible.  Go Figure.  And guess what?  I'm actually thinking of getting Blink/Mush together!  I'm seriously considering it now.  

Fidget Conlon- Thank you!  I love the Cure.  They're probably one of my fave bands of all time.  I've loved them for as long as I can remember.  And I do love kissing scenes too, as long as I'm not writing them.  

AngelofMusic- awww, you love my story!  That makes me so happy!  You're such a sweetie.  I love you!  I'm so sorry this took me so long to update.  Doesn't life suck?

Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- I'm a huge fan of Skittery and Snitch too!!!  I love them to pieces!  And yes, I think I might put Davey and Jack together, just because I watched the movie again a while ago and I couldn't help but notice how Jack could not keep his hands off of Davey.  Why haven't I noticed that before?  Hmm…  too much chemistry to overlook, right?  Thanks for your review!

SpecsGlasses- Yeah I know!  Update Detention dammit!  But until then, I will wait; forlornly by my comp…  such is my life.  Was that a cliff?  Heh.  That's funny, I was just too tired to write more.  But don't you worry, the next few chapters will come out very shortly… in three weeks, since school ends then.  I'm glad you like it!  That makes me happy!  

India Ariena- WHAT?!!  You've been BANNED from the COMP???  How terrible!  I feel so sorry for you.  I hope you become un-banned soon.  Like now.  I'm glad you liked this though.  And that you were able to sneak on long enough to read this.  

Newsies I'm in love- Yay for my number 50!  This chapter is dedicated to YOU! ^____^ I love you!  And I agree… school sucks exceedingly much.  

It is only 11 and I'm already exhausted.  Go figure.  I hope you guys like this chapter!  And thanks to all who reviewed!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!


End file.
